The Four Elements
by hellogoodbye57
Summary: The sequel to Dark Magic. Like Dark Magic, there is a plot but also a heavy focus on the growing romance between Zachary and Karigan. Despite the seeming victory in the previous book, dark magic is still increasing throughout Sacordia, bringing with it old enemies. Also, Karigan and Zachary begin to learn about their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Karigan glanced around the group she travelled with as Zachary called a stop for the night. To an outsider, they would look like nothing more than a small contingent of soldiers riding with a Green Rider, but a closer look would reveal that there was more to the story. For one, Karigan's Green Rider uniform hung loosely from her body, a clear indicator of the weight she had lost during her journey through Blackveil. Zachary, too, was thinner than he had been though he had managed to obtain a militia uniform that fit him relatively well. In fact, it seemed to accent the muscles he had already begun to regain due to his rigorous conditioning along the road. He had insisted on practicing his sword work nearly every day, and Karigan enjoyed the opportunity to watch the way his body moved lithely through the familiar forms. She kept her observations discrete, but Zachary still seemed to know she watched. In fact, she began to suspect that he was showing off for her.

Though Zachary appeared relatively comfortable in the silver and black militia uniform, the same could not be said for three other members of their group. Three of Zachary's Weapons, Donal, Fastion, and a newer recruit named Phillipe, all travelled with them. They had wanted a larger group of Weapons, but Zachary had been insistent that they keep their numbers small, pointing out that they did not look like normal militia soldiers and too many would attract unwanted attention. Karigan had to admit that he was right. The other soldiers they travelled with gave the Weapons a wide berth, as if afraid of them. Karigan could not blame the soldiers—the Weapons came by their name honestly, and they were quite foreboding even without their normal black leather.

As the soldiers went about setting up camp for the night, Zachary slipped away into the nearby forest with his Weapons. Karigan knew he was going to train. She followed at a discrete distance, taking a seat on a nearby boulder where she could watch hidden by the trees. Zachary was fighting Donal on the current day, and she watched as the two touched off with their blades before falling effortlessly into the dance of the sword. Karigan lost herself in watching them until a wry voice interrupted.

"I suppose I should have expected to find you here." Karigan nearly fell off the rock in surprise, and she turned to see Fastion watching her with a small smile.

"I was just. . ." She trailed off, unsure of what excuse to give.

"Enjoying the scenery?" Fastion suggested. He sounded much too smug for Karigan's liking. She had not realized Weapons were able to make jokes.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the king?"

"I think you're doing a fine job of that," he teased. Karigan flushed but said nothing, unwilling to give him more ammunition. Instead, she turned pointedly away from him. She sensed Fastion still beside her, and after a few moments, a niggling worry at the back of her mind caused her to turn back to him.

"Fastion, has anyone else said anything?" she questioned. He did not have to ask what she meant. Canting his head to the side, he considered the question, the teasing glint leaving his eyes.

"I doubt it would be noticed by anyone not familiar with both of you. The differences have been subtle, but I have definitely noticed that both of you have been much happier since your return from Blackveil. And you have not been improper, but you have been. . . closer than usual. It's subtle and certainly not something most would notice, but Black Shields are not most people."

"They also have the utmost discretion," Zachary remarked, stepping up behind them. Karigan turned to see him standing nearby, a sheen of sweat covering his face. He had removed the militia jacket for his practice, and the tunic he wore clung to his damp skin in a very distracting manner.

"Of course," Fastion said.

Zachary stepped forward, grabbing Karigan's hand. He obviously noted the tenseness in her body, for he smiled. "Trust me, Karigan, there have been far more scandalous secrets that the Black Shields have kept for the royal family over the years."

"Truthfully, Sire, we feel that it's about time," Phillipe offered. Fastion shot a dark glare his way, but Zachary simply laughed.

"Then I suppose we are in accord." He tugged on Karigan's hand.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, stumbling to her feet.

"I thought it was time for a change of sparring partners." His eyes twinkled as he grinned at her. She protested immediately.

"Zachary, I don't have a practice sword."

"We can use real blades."

"Standard practice for swordmasters," Fastion added, smirking.

Karigan gaped at the king. "You're a master?

"Of the third level." He chuckled. "I wanted to pursue the fourth level when I was younger and was most upset that they would not let a king also be a Weapon."

"I knew you were good, but I never thought. . ."

"Mm, it is not something I advertise. I have always felt that it best that my enemies do not know how well I can protect myself. And alas, the responsibilities of a kingdom often leave me little time for practice. It is why I am endeavoring to practice as much as I can now."

"Shouldn't you be practicing with one of them then?" Karigan questioned, gesturing to the silent Weapons who were watching the whole exchange. All kept their faces impassive, but she was pretty sure she detected a hint of mirth in their eyes. "I am nowhere near the level of a master. I will not be a challenge at all."

"I think you underestimate your abilities. And sometimes, it is nice to practice with someone who is not a master. I have found that they tend to be less predictable." His brown eyes were wide and pleading, and Karigan found herself unable to resist his entreaties.

"Fine. But I still do not like the idea of practicing with real blades."

"Just be mindful of the edge. It's rather sharp." His smile was unrepentant, and Karigan glared at him before following him to the clearing where he and Donal had been fighting. They touched blades to begin the bout. Still wary of the edged blade, Karigan moved slower than she normally did when practicing, and the king responded in kind, meeting her blows with ones far less powerful than he had been using during his fight with Donal. After a moment, he shook his head, lowering his blade. "I know you are stronger than that, Karigan," he told her firmly. "Do not worry about me. Practice as you would normally." Karigan bit her lip and nodded. The second time, when they touched their blades, she attacked with far more force than she had used at first. A smile spread over Zachary's face as he countered the attack, but it quickly turned into a look of concentration as he worked to keep up with her attack.

An hour later, they finally ended the bout. Karigan rested on her sword, breathing heavily. Zachary was very good. If they had been fighting for real, she would have been dead at least a dozen times. However, despite the fact that he was obviously much better than her, he never showed any signs of frustration or impatience. He proved to be a very patient teacher, walking her through what she did wrong every time he sent her sword flying or managed to land a kill point. And under his tutelage, she did feel that she was getting better. He seemed to concur, for he smiled at her as he put away his sword. "You did quite well, especially at the end," he told her.

"I'm still nowhere near as good as you."

He shrugged. "I've had many years of practice. I do not doubt that if you are motivated, you could one day be even better than me."

She let those words settle for a moment before coming to a decision. "What would I have to do? If I were motivated, that is."

He cocked an eyebrow, grinning. "I should have known the spirit of competition would inspire you."

She glared at him. "You are right. There are trying times coming. This kingdom needs a strong king _and_ a strong queen. And I want to be able to protect you."

Zachary chuckled at her vehemence, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her temple. Her heart fluttered at the contact. Since they were travelling with others, they had needed to be careful about their interactions. He had not kissed her since they had left the Kmaern's village, even on the hand. In addition, Karigan found she missed his comforting warmth while she had slept. It was ironic, she thought, that in some ways, she actually preferred travelling through Blackveil to their current journey, if only because no one expected them to act as king and Green Rider. "I will talk to Drent when we return. He may be tough, but he is the best Arms Master there is."

"I heard he only trains future Weapons."

"I think he will make an exception for you." She raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled again. "You impressed him when you trained with him before you left. Or at least, you got as close to impressing him as anyone can with Drent." She glanced at him skeptically, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Donal nod in agreement with Zachary's assessment.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Good. Now, we should probably get back to the camp before the others finish all the food." He smiled, kissing her hand before dropping it. She let him leave the forest first, his Weapons following in the shadows. After a few minutes, she followed, emerging from the trees near her tent. Since she was the only female in the group, she did have the benefit of her own tent, but it was rather small and simple. Not that Karigan minded. She did not need anything ornate.

As usual, Karigan ate dinner by herself. Most of the militia seemed to feel that Green Riders were somehow inferior to them, so they generally ignored her. The few that had tried to talk to her seemed more interested in the fact that she was the only female in the group than in Karigan herself, and she had ended all those conversations quickly. She realized after that why there were no women in the militia. She could not imagine being surrounded by such rampant testosterone every day for months at a time. Karigan missed her fellow Riders. She was greatly looking forward to reaching Corsa and not just because she was eager to see her family. There was a large company who would meet them there, including three Green Riders.

Karigan had the second guard shift that night. However, she found it difficult to sleep, and after a good deal of time spent tossing and turning, she decided to relieve the first shift soldier early. Quietly, she crept out of her tent, grabbing her saber and her saddlebag as she made her way to the west side of the camp where she was assigned. She had taken to carrying the bag with her wherever she went, for she had an uneasy feeling about letting the dark moonstone out of her sight. Sometimes, however, she wished that she did not feel such a strong sense of duty to protect the moonstone. Though she had not taken it out of the saddlebag since placing it there before leaving the wall, it still seemed to leave a queasy feeling in her stomach whenever it was close, a feeling that was getting worse the further they travelled from Blackveil. Surprisingly, no one else but Zachary seemed to be affected, or, if they were, they had not said anything. Zachary had promised they would have their scholars study it once they reached Sacor City, and Karigan could not help but feel that time would not come soon enough.

Karigan sent a grateful soldier back to his tent and took up her position on a convenient rock, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light from the moon and stars as she surveyed the area around her. So far, the journey had been uneventful, and Karigan doubted that would change. They were a group of well-trained soldiers. Few would dare attack them.

"Care for some company?" a familiar voice questioned.

Karigan turned to see Zachary standing a few paces behind her, a small smile on his face. "You are supposed to be sleeping, Majesty," she told him, eyebrows raised.

"Zachary," he corrected. "We are far enough away from the camp that no one will hear us." Without waiting for permission, he stepped closer and took a seat beside her on the boulder. He sat so close that their thighs were pressed together, and Karigan glanced around nervously. If anyone walked up to them, their relationship would no longer be a secret. "Donal and Fastion will keep them away," Zachary said, grabbing one of her hands and pressing it to his lips.

"Still, we should not take chances."

"And I will leave soon enough. But first." He leaned forward, surprising Karigan. She soon sank into his kiss, whimpering slightly. His hands dropped to her sides, pulling her close. Karigan's own hands clutched at air for a moment before finding their place on his back and in his hair. Suddenly, he pulled away, his breathing heavy. His eyes searched the area for a moment before landing on the bag by her feet. He took a deep breath, pressing his lips in a tight line. "The dark stone is in there, isn't it?" he questioned. His words sounded almost pained.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." His brow furrowed, and he swallowed hard. He backed away from her, still breathing deeply. After a minute or so, he finally relaxed. "Sorry. I do not know what came over me."

"Do you think it's the stone?"

"Maybe. Why do you have it with you?"

"I don't really know. I just didn't feel safe leaving it behind."

"It seems to be getting stronger." Karigan nodded in agreement.

"Should we check it?" she asked. "I haven't taken it out at all yet." He looked even less happy with the idea than Karigan felt, but he did nod. She reached for the pack, watching him carefully. His normally tanned skin had a sickly pallor she did not like. "Are you sure?" she questioned.

"I'm fine," he said shortly. She opened her mouth to object, but he stopped her with a look that told her arguing would be useless. Swallowing hard, Karigan reached into the pack. Her fingers closed over the fabric of the tunic she had wrapped the dark moonstone in, and she felt her stomach turn threateningly. She forced the nausea back, reaching a second hand in as well to get a firmer grip on the stone. Pain shot across her forehead, as if someone were pounding on the inside of her skull. However, she managed to pull out the stone, letting the tunic fall away as she did so. It seemed to pulse with energy, and she could feel the waves of it washing over her. It shook her like the concussion from an explosion, and her vision swam. Blinking, she forced herself to focus on the stone. It looked darker than before, as if more clouds had gathered inside it. Of course, Karigan's mind could easily be playing tricks on her.

Retching caused her to turn her attention back to Zachary. He seemed unable to fight back the nausea as she had. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, and he was heaving violently. Karigan watched in horror as he started to slip sideways. Footsteps suddenly sounded behind them, and Fastion's voice cut through the ringing in her head. "Put it away!" he commanded, catching the king before he crumpled off the boulder where he was sitting. The words spurred her into action, and Karigan quickly shoved the stone back into her pack. Once it was again safely stowed, Zachary finally stopped vomiting though he was still pale and shaky. He was blinking slowly, leaning heavily against Fastion's hands. "What was that?" Fastion demanded.

"We don't know," Karigan told him, her eyes on Zachary. A bit of color had come back to his face, but he still looked unhealthy.

"Well, whatever it was, I would recommend keeping it as far away from him as possible."

"I'm fine." Zachary's voice was weak but still defiant. Reaching up, he wiped the back of his mouth with his sleeve, grimacing. "Embarrassed but fine."

"Sire, that object -"

"Is much safer in Karigan's hands than anywhere else," Zachary said, cutting him off. Karigan was happy to hear that he sounded much more like himself. "But I do agree that perhaps I should not try to examine it more closely until we learn more about it." He closed his eyes, taking a deep, steadying breath. "I apologize. It appears I was not as unaffected as I hoped."

"Are you alright?"

He gave a weak smile. "Yes. At least, I am now. But I should probably get back to my tent now. I cannot imagine that I am all that pleasant to be around in my current state." He glanced down at his soiled clothing.

"I don't mind."

"I do. I will see you in the morning." Karigan watched him go, noting how Fastion and Donal hovered closely, obviously still concerned for his health. She glanced back at her pack once he had left, frowning. She was not sure how the stone caused the effects it did, but she was beginning to think that they could not figure out what it was fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached Corsa five days later. Karigan had tried to protest the stop, feeling that others might find it suspicious. Zachary assured her that it was not unusual for him to stop at some of the larger cities during a journey. And speaking with some of the most influential men in those cities would, of course, be expected as well. Thus assured, they had made their plan. They agreed that Karigan should approach her father first and try to break the news to him gently before Zachary arrived as well. And so he had stayed back with the small guard they had brought as she rode Condor up the familiar driveway to her childhood home. As she dismounted outside the house, Karigan glanced back, wondering what Zachary was doing. Maybe she should have insisted he come with her. It certainly would have made her much less nervous.

Before she could contemplate returning to bring him with her, she heard a familiar voice exclaim, "Kari? Is that you?" Looking up, she saw her aunt standing in front of the door, a look of shock on her face. "It is! Stevic, get out here and look who's here!" She started forward, and Karigan summoned her courage and met her halfway, accepting Gretta's hug with as much grace as she could manage.

"Karigan! This is a nice surprise!" Karigan looked up when she heard her father's voice, a smile breaking out over her face. When Gretta released her, Stevic pulled her into the next hug. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I. . . had some business in the area, so I thought I would stop by for a visit," Karigan answered half-truthfully. Her father pulled back, examining her with a critical eye.

"You look dead on your feet, Lass. That messenger service is working you much too hard."

"I'm fine, Da. Just a bit tired. It's good to be home."

He smiled at that, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to lead her inside. "Well, it is certainly nice to have you home. Come on, let's get you a warm drink and some food." Karigan allowed him to lead her inside where her other three aunts immediately accosted her, exclaiming over how skinny she was and how tired she looked. Aunt Stace even commented on the state of her uniform, remarking over the sorry state of the beautiful fabric her father used. Karigan let them push her into a seat at the table, but she only nibbled at the food they offered, her nerves starting to take over. She and Zachary had agreed that he would give her two hours before following her to the house which meant she needed to tell her news soon.

"Something wrong, Lass?" Stevic asked once her aunts had finally settled down around the table, leaving a veritable feast in front of her "just in case she got hungry".

"No. Well, something we should talk about." Karigan wet her lips. She had known it would be hard, but she did not think it would be this hard. She considered waiting for Zachary, but she quickly dismissed the idea. They had agreed she would tell her family, and she refused to back out of that agreement.

"Something, eh? Come on, Lass, spit it out."

Karigan closed her eyes, gathering her courage. After everything she faced as a Green Rider, this should have been easy. But Karigan was suddenly thinking she would rather face the shadow mage than her father. "I've. . . met someone," she finally said. That was a good start—it was even the words she had rehearsed in her head. "A man."

"I see." Karigan was pretty sure she saw a smile form on his face, but it did not linger long. Her aunts, however, began to titter excitedly. Karigan kept her eyes fixed on her father. "I imagined we would one day be having this conversation though I guessed it would be a few years yet."

"It's still. . . fairly new," Karigan said cautiously. "But we've known each other since I first arrived in Sacor City." Her father nodded encouragingly. "He wishes to court me."

"And you want him to court you as well?"

"Yes," she said, perhaps too quickly. Stevic's eyebrows rose, and this time the smile remained on his face. "I mean, I feel a certain. . . affection for him."

"You're in love, Kari," Stace said. Karigan turned and met her eyes and nodded slowly. All four aunts let out a sigh, beaming, but Stevic simply drew a long breath.

"A father half-hopes this day would never come and then rejoices when it does. It's hard to see a daughter grow up, but if you're happy, I will be happy for you. I do want to meet this man, however, and ensure that he is at least capable of being worthy of you."

"I. . . uh. . . you will."

"Oh? We have a couple months yet before we would normally go to Sacor City to reapply for trade permits, but perhaps I can travel early this year."

"You won't have to."

"Why?"

"Because. . . he's coming." Stevic raised his eyebrows.

"When?"

"In the next hour, most likely."

"I see."

"We just thought. . . he was travelling with me, so we thought it would be best if you meet him now rather than waiting until you came to Sacor City."

"Oh, is he a Green Rider, too?" Brini questioned, excitement coloring her tone.

"No."

"A merchant?" Stace asked.

"No."

"A lord?"

"Not. . . exactly."

"Not exactly? What does that mean? Is he an heir?"

"Ladies, perhaps if you let Karigan speak, she will give us more information," Stevic broke in. In some ways, Karigan was grateful for the interruption, for it stopped the interrogation, but it also meant that all five members of her family were now staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell them more about her suitor. Karigan wet her lips, trying to remember the speech she had rehearsed on the ride to Corsa. Unfortunately, the words seemed to stick in her throat.

Before she could say anything else, the front door burst open, and a man rushed in. Karigan tensed for a moment, reaching for her saber, but she stilled her hand when she recognized the figure. "Fastion?" she questioned, wondering what the Weapon was doing in her family home.

"Hide!" he commanded.

"What?"

"There was a ship that just landed in the harbor carrying dozens of soldiers. They're headed this way, and I have strict orders to make sure you aren't hurt."

"But what about-"

"He will be fine," Fastion said, his tone firm. "Now, hide!" Fastion began to herd her aunts toward the back of the house, and they followed, meeker than Karigan had ever seen them. Karigan, however, refused to let Fastion intimidate her. If soldiers were attacking her hometown, she intended to help stop them. Drawing her saber, she stepped toward the door.

"Karigan!" her father called, pushing past Fastion so he could reach her side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help?"

"Help?" He looked askance at the saber she held. She nodded, stepping outside before he could stop her. As she turned, however, she stopped. Her father's house sat on the outskirts of Corsa at the top of a hill overlooking the coastline. The forest lined two sides of the property, blocking the view of most of the town, but the other two sides had a beautiful view of the coastline and harbor. A harbor which Karigan now realized was swarming with men, more than she had ever seen there at one time, even during the height of trading season. Though still a few hundred paces away, she could hear the clang of metal and the grunts of the fighting men. Worse than that, however, was the fact that some of the men had broken off from the rest of the group and were climbing the hill, advancing toward the spot where Karigan stood. She relaxed into a fighting stance, her saber drawn. Beside her, she sensed Fastion draw his sword as well.

The first invaders reached them only a couple minutes later. Fortunately, they were still alive and none were very skilled with the sword. Karigan managed to slay two without much trouble, and as she swung toward a third, a wave of relief washed over her when she saw the black and silver Sacordian uniforms joining the fray. "You were supposed to still be inside," a familiar voice remarked, the words slightly breathless. Karigan glanced to the side to see Zachary a few paces to her left, his sword swinging in a practiced arc. His opponent met the blow, but Zachary parried with ease, his sword sliding into the soft flesh of the other man's stomach. The onslaught seemed to have slowed, and when Karigan looked out, she noted far more Sacordians standing than enemies. She glanced at Zachary who was also surveying the battle, his eyes alert for any attack. He glanced in her direction, and his eyes went wide. "Karigan, behind!" he shouted, moving toward her. She spun, saber extended, and felt a searing pain across her abdomen as her opponent's sword sliced through her stomach. She faltered for a moment, her body protesting any movement, but Zachary was suddenly in front of her, his sword meeting that of her opponent with ease. They dueled for a few seconds, but Zachary's strength and training quickly overpowered the other man, and he collapsed to the ground. Zachary looked back at her, concern in his eyes, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she told him, ignoring the searing pain in her stomach. His eyes narrowed slightly in disbelief, but he did shift his focus to the rest of the men around them.

"Captain, report!" he called.

"No enemy remains standing here, Sire," the captain said. "Should we begin an assessment of our own force?"

"Send units 4 and 8 down to ensure that none of the invaders made it into the city," Zachary commanded. "Units 5 and 7 should stay here to assess and ensure no more invaders come this way. Also, have Colonel Torrance report to me immediately."

"Yes, Sire!" The man saluted and then turned back to the other soldiers, quickly organizing them and sending them to follow Zachary's commands. Two of the soldiers broke off and moved to where Fastion still stood a few feet away. Karigan realized them as Donal and Phillipe, but it was hard to focus on them. Her vision swam like she had too much to drink.

Satisfied that his troops were following his commands, Zachary turned back to Karigan, his eyes immediately focusing on her abdomen. "Captain, send Mender Brigand up here as well!" he called.

"I'm _fine_ ," Karigan insisted though she was beginning to doubt herself. Spots danced in front of her vision, and she felt warm blood sliding down her legs.

"You're bleeding and can barely stand," Zachary countered. "You are not fine." Karigan opened her mouth to object again, but a wave of dizziness passed over her, and she teetered dangerously. Quickly, Zachary reached out and steadied her. "Come on, let's get you inside and sitting." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her into the house. She wanted to protest, but nausea had succeeded the dizziness, and she was afraid she would be sick if she opened her mouth.

As soon as they walked into the house, all five members of her family accosted them with questions of what had happened. Though Karigan knew they meant well, the relentlessness just made her head pound harder, and she was grateful when Zachary took command. "I know you're concerned, ladies, but I've already sent for a mender. What Rider G'ladheon needs right now is to sit somewhere calm until he arrives." Fortunately, that quieted her aunts, and they stepped away enough for Zachary to lead her to a chair in the kitchen. Once he seated her there, he knelt in front of her. "Karigan, look at me," he insisted. She blinked, trying to clear the wooziness from her head. Her eyes focused a bit more, and she saw his worried face hovering just in front of her own. "That's it. Stay with me. The mender will be here soon."

"I. . . I can't. . ."

"That wound looks bad, Sire. She's lost a lot of blood." Karigan thought it was Fastion's voice, but she couldn't be sure. She tried to swallow, but her tongue suddenly seemed too thick for her mouth. Bile rose in her throat, and she couldn't force it back. Her stomach heaved, sending the little that she had eaten pouring out of her mouth as she started to slip sideways. She heard shouts of alarm, but she could no longer focus. Her eyes slid shut, and she welcomed the blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Stevic was generally a man of action, but he found himself unable to think clearly enough to react as he watched his daughter vomit and fall unconscious. He had seen the blood staining her tunic, so he knew she was wounded, but he had not realized just how badly. He wanted to go to her, to do something, but his feet remained stationary. Fortunately, the soldier who had helped her into the house did not seem to have the same problem. "Donal, find Mender Brigand and bring him immediately!" he commanded, lowering Karigan gently to the ground. He pulled up her tunic, revealing a mess of blood and jagged flesh on her stomach. Stevic swallowed hard. He had seen many nasty wounds in his day, and he could tell Karigan's was pretty bad. The fact that she was his only daughter merely made it worse.

The soldier swore when he saw the jagged flesh, and he stripped off his uniform jacket, pressing it to the wound. "Come on, Karigan," he muttered. "Not like this." He stayed there, crouched over Karigan with the jacket pressed against her stomach and blood staining his hands for what seemed like hours but was likely only a few minutes. A stillness had fallen over the room as everyone recovered from the shock of the sudden attack and injury. It was hard to believe that less than an hour before, they had all been eager at Karigan's surprise visit and teasing her about the young man she was bringing home. Now, Stevic wondered if his daughter would ever be able to introduce him to her beau.

Footsteps caused them all to turn, and Stevic breathed a sigh of relief when he saw an older man walk into the room, a mender's bag on his shoulder. They had help now. Karigan would be okay. "What happened?" the mender questioned, moving to Karigan's still form.

"She took a sword to her stomach."

"And you?"

The soldier glanced down. "Not my blood," he said shortly.

The mender nodded to his arm. "Some of it is."

The soldier pressed his hand to his arm briefly, grimacing in pain. "It's not important right now. Karigan's wounds are more serious."

"Of course." The mender turned back to Karigan, peeling back the coat to see her wound. "It's a long gash but it's not as deep as I feared," he remarked.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Only time will tell for sure, but she has a good chance." He placed the coat back on her stomach and looked around to the rest of the room. "I need clean towels and water. I'm going to have to wash and close the wound." The soldier started to move to help, but a voice stopped him.

"Colonel Torrance has arrived." The soldier stopped, glancing back at the mender.

"Go," the mender said. "There are plenty of people here to help me." The soldier paused for a moment but finally gave a curt nod, striding from the room.

The mender was quite efficient. In very little time, he had cleaned and stitched Karigan's wound, and Stevic had carried her to her old bedroom to rest. The mender had assured the worried father that Karigan was strong, so he doubted the wound would be fatal. He warned them to watch for signs of infection and then promised to return the next day to check on his patient. With that, he strode from the house, likely to tend to other wounded. Stevic sank down in a chair beside his daughter's bed, letting his head fall into his hands as he took a deep, shuddering breath.

Some time later, a soft knock at the door made him look up. "How is she?" a male voice questioned, and Stevic saw the same soldier that had brought her into the house standing in the doorway. He could clearly see the worry shadowing the soldier's almond-colored eyes.

"She has a bit more color. The mender said she's likely to make it." The man nodded, stepping further into the room. His attention was focused solely on Karigan, and Stevic took a moment to study him. He was about a decade older than Karigan though likely not yet past his thirtieth birthday. Despite his relatively young age, however, he had a power that emanated from him which made him seem much older than his years. Stevic remembered how he had commanded the men around him, how quickly they obeyed. Stevic guessed the man was an officer in the army though his uniform bore no insignia of rank. Something was familiar about him, a nagging feeling in the back of Stevic's mind that they had met before. However, that could not be right. As a rule, Stevic minimized contact with the militia. It was not that he actively disliked them, but he found the officers too rigid for his tastes and the enlisted men too eager to please.

Silence had settled over the two men, and Stevic watched the man's hands twitch, seeming to fight some impulse to reach out and touch Karigan. Realization struck, and Stevic cast a wary eye over the man again. It seemed his daughter's interactions with the militia may not have been as minimal as his own. Perhaps that explained the nagging familiarity. He had likely seen the man with Karigan when he visited her in Sacor City the year before. "So I assume you're the man who wishes to court my daughter."

The man turned, clearly confused by the abrupt change in topic, but after only a moment, his face smoothed into a neutral expression. "Yes, I do. I had hoped for a more auspicious introduction."

"You saved her life. I would say that's pretty auspicious." Stevic had not seen the whole battle, but he had stepped to the window in enough time to see the man throw himself at the person who had hurt Karigan, killing him. He was quite skilled with a sword.

"She's saved mine as well."

"In battle?" The man hesitated a moment before nodding. "So you're a soldier then?"

"Of a sort." The men sat in silence for a moment before the soldier spoke. "I would like to stay with her tonight, make sure she does not become feverish. With your permission of course." Stevic considered for a moment, but he knew that he was going to have to let his little girl go eventually. And while Stevic would rather Karigan have fallen for a merchant's son, he could tell when he talked to her that she was smitten with the man who wanted to court her, the man who was now standing in front of him obviously smitten with Karigan as well. He seemed a decent enough man from what little Stevic had seen. And though Stevic intended to get to know him better, he knew that would not happen until Karigan was healing.

"Of course. I will come to relieve you in the morning." Stevic stood, allowing the man to take his chair. He was out of the room before realizing he still did not know the man's name. His hand paused on the doorknob, but he eventually dropped it. There would be time enough to learn Karigan's suitor's name in the morning. For now, he would let him be.

Stevic woke early the next morning, unable to sleep late with his worry for his daughter gnawing at his stomach. He heard low voices as he approached Karigan's room, and when he pushed open the door, he was surprised to see all four of his sisters and the young soldier seated around her bed. Stevic wondered when they had returned—he had insisted they leave the previous afternoon to help others in Corsa who might have been less fortunate. Though they were obviously reluctant to leave, Stevic knew they were too kind-hearted to ignore others in need, especially once the mender assured them that Karigan was likely to recover. Stevic had still needed to promise to send someone to find them immediately if things worsened before they would go. "Stevic. We were just about to come find you. Someone's awake," Brini said, beaming down at the bed. Stevic glanced down to see his daughter's eyes open, her lips curved slightly upward in a smile.

"Good morning, Da." Her voice was hoarse, but it was the most beautiful sound in the world to Stevic. The soldier reached for a glass of water on her nightstand, helping her to drink. When she spoke again, her voice was stronger. "How did you sleep?" Stevic could not help it; he laughed. Soon, the others in the room had joined in as well, and even Karigan had a small smile on her face. Before they could say more, however, someone knocked on the doorframe.

"Colonel Torrance to see you," a Green Rider said. Karigan's suitor nodded, and the other man disappeared. Her suitor then turned back to her, but she simply shook her head.

"I'll be fine until you get back. I promise."

"I will believe it when I see it." His gaze was tender, and Stevic noted a slight motion as his hand grabbed Karigan's. However, after only a gentle squeeze, he turned. Out of the corner of his eye, Stevic watched, intrigued, as the concern melted away, leaving a face that showed no sign of emotion. The man strode from the room, the unmistakable power back in his gait despite the fact that his eyes were shadowed from lack of sleep.

"He seems a very nice young man," Gretta said. "And very much in love with you, I'd wager."

"What did you say his name was again?" Stace asked.

"I didn't," Karigan told them.

"He's obviously a soldier. And of some rank, too, since he's going to meet the colonel though he seems much too young to be too high a rank. A major maybe?"

"There's something familiar about him. Have we met before?"

Karigan licked her lips, clearly stalling. "I. . . honestly don't know."

"No, Stace, I'd remember such a nice looking young man. I'm sure we haven't met before."

"Oh, stop it, Gretta, you're making Kari blush." Indeed, Karigan's face was turning red. Her aunts argued about her suitor for awhile longer until the man himself strode back into the room, causing all conversation to cease.

"I have to go out for a bit, Karigan," he said, and Stevic once again saw the power in his stance. "But I will send Mender Brigand to check on you."

"I'm _fine_. He did a good job with the stitches."

"Be that as it may, you lost a lot of blood. You should eat something or at least drink something."

"Yes, Mother." The soldier leveled a mock glare at Karigan, and Stevic felt himself smile. Brini started giggling, and he could see his other three sisters looked distinctly amused. It was good to see that his daughter had at least found someone who was not cowed by her indomitable force of will.

Once the man had left, her aunts immediately began to accost Karigan again, but she pleaded tiredness. In truth, Stevic was pretty sure she just did not want to give more details about him, and he wondered why. From everything he had seen, it was a suitable enough match. The two cared about each other and had already demonstrated a willingness to go to extreme lengths to take care of one another. Stevic would give his blessing when asked. If Karigan ever asked—with the way she was avoiding questions, he was not sure they would ever get back to the subject of the courtship.

Karigan's suitor did not return until early afternoon. When he did, his clothes reeked of soot and smoke, and a fine layer of ash covered his hair. He seemed exhausted, and Stevic doubted it was just the lack of sleep the previous night that caused it. Karigan frowned when she saw him. "What happened?"

He sighed heavily. "There was some debate about the burning, but it's all sorted out now."

"Is it over then?"

The man hummed in his throat, obviously thinking hard. "Difficult to say. The wall is clear as we know. Connly says there's no sign of an attack up north. We have garrisons at each of the important ports, of course, but I cannot say if any of the rest of them have encountered ships yet. There are Riders going out to all of them now. If the other forces are as small as this one, we should have no problem, especially as the dead seem to be. . . staying that way." Stevic frowned at the words, wondering what they could possibly mean.

"Then why the fires?"

"Precautionary measure. I prefer not to take chances."

"Do give our thanks to the rest of the unit, Sir, for its protection," Stace said. The man startled slightly, obviously having forgotten about others in the room.

"I will," he agreed, recovering quickly.

"You should clean up," Karigan said.

"Yes, of course, forgive us. We were not thinking clearly at all. I'll call a maid to fetch a bath for you," Brini said, already reaching for a bell. The man tried to protest, but the protests fell on deaf ears. Before long, two of Stevic's sisters hustled him out of the room to clean up.

He returned a few minutes later, water still dripping from his hair. Gretta suggested lunch, and they all agreed easily, deciding to eat in Karigan's room so they could be together without moving her. Halfway through the meal, a knock at the door announced the presence of someone else. Stevic glanced up, recognizing the man who stood there as the same one that had told them to hide when the attack started. "Rider Connly reported a sighting of a ship headed inland. At least as big as the one that landed here but headed toward Taros." The man swore as he stood from his chair.

"They couldn't get into the harbor at Taros," the man remarked. "It's not nearly deep enough for anything larger than a fishing boat."

"They could anchor at sea and row lifeboats to shore," Stevic suggested, remembering his own days at sea. The man glanced at him and swore again as he realized Stevic was probably right. He stood and paced for a moment, obviously thinking hard.

"The nearest troops are in G'rahly, but that's two days' march. And the nearest cavalry is even further."

"It's just over a day's ride from here if you ride hard," Karigan remarked.

"We only have a small cavalry unit here. Not nearly enough to take on a ship full of enemy soldiers."

"We have horses here," Karigan said, casting a glance toward Stevic. He nodded, not quite sure what he was agreeing to. "It would not be enough for the whole company but we could send a few dozen men."

"The infantry units are not going to appreciate riding."

"They will ride if you ask." Karigan's suitor acknowledged her words with a low hum.

"A few dozen horses?" he finally asked.

"Da?"

Stevic cleared his throat, blinking as he tried to figure out what they were asking. "Horses? Aye, I have nearly two dozen of my own and can likely find three to four dozen more. Some are draft horses, but they will carry a man if necessary."

"Have them all brought to the main road just outside your house as soon as possible," the man said. Stevic opened his mouth to object to the command in the man's voice, for no matter the situation, he always appreciated someone asking for help rather than ordering it. However, Karigan's suitor had already turned from the room. "Fastion, send someone to tell Colonel Torrance to send five dozen of his best men here immediately, men who can ride. Have the rest form into two companies. One should continue to clear the bodies and tell the other to spread out across the coast to watch for additional ships. . . " The man's voice trailed off as he moved down the stairs, his boots echoing on the wooden steps. Once he had gone, Stevic turned back to Karigan.

"He seems a nice enough boy, but he's rather curt," he remarked.

"He knows we need to act quickly," Karigan defended. When Stevic still did not move, she added, "We were serious about the horses." Her expression was earnest and pleading.

"Of course." Stevic pushed himself out of his chair, wondering how he had ended up volunteering to supply the Sacordian army with horses.

Just over an hour later, Stevic had managed to round up nearly six dozen horses. He had been forced to call in quite a few favors, but it was hard to resist Karigan when she truly wanted something. As he led the last two of his own horses to the waiting soldiers and handed over the reins, he glanced over to Karigan's suitor. The man stood next to another soldier, a map spread over the flank of a nearby horse. They were in a heated debate, and Stevic moved closer to hear what they were saying. "I'll send someone to G'rahly to send reinforcements, but they'll be at least a day behind you."

"We can manage in the meantime, Sire."

"Okay. Captain Readily and his unit will travel with you. That should give you just under a hundred men."

"Yes, Sire."

"Aeryc's speed, Major." The major nodded, saluting Karigan's suitor before mounting the horse. He gave a brief order, and the soldiers started off, some a little shaky in their saddles. Karigan's suitor watched them go until the thundering of hooves had faded in the distance. He turned then, startling slightly when he saw Stevic. "Chief G'ladheon. I apologize for my abruptness earlier, but I do appreciate your assistance in procuring the horses. I assure you that you will be handsomely compensated."

Stevic stared at him for a moment, the events of the past twenty-four hours swirling in his head. The nagging feeling of familiarity was still present. He felt that he should know the man in front of him, but he could not think of why. He was obviously someone important, for there were few people that a major would salute. Perhaps a colonel? But why would he not wear a mark of his rank? And the major had called him sire. Stevic could think of no one that others would call sire except. . . He stared harder, unable to believe that he had not recognized the man in front of him. Of course, he had never expected to find the King of Sacordia in his house, courting his daughter. Additionally, in a militia uniform with a clean shaven face, King Zachary looked quite different than he had at their last meeting.

Stevic's shock obviously showed on his face, for a small smile played at the king's lips, and it made him look years younger. He held out a hand in greeting. "Zachary Hillander, Chief G'ladheon. It is nice to be finally introduced."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Zachary and her father had left, Karigan was immediately accosted by all of her aunts. "Okay, Dear, you have delayed long enough," Stace said, her tone serious. "It's obvious your young man is a soldier of some importance, but you still have not told us who he is."

Karigan wet her lips. "You really don't know?" Karigan knew Zachary looked much different without any symbol of his rank nor his beard, but she had not realized he looked different enough for her aunts not to recognize him. But then, she was not sure if they had ever met him. Her father had though. She wondered why Stevic had not said anything.

"How are we expected to know when you won't tell us?" Brini questioned.

"I just. . . well, I thought it would be _obvious._ "

"We're not mind readers, Kari," Tory said. "How would it be obvious?"

"It's just. . . he's fairly well-known." _Say it_ , her inner voice chided, but she could not find the words.

"Well-known? What does that mean?"

Gretta suddenly took a sharp breath, and Karigan turned, knowing her aunt had figured it out. "Oh my gods, it can't be." She looked to Karigan who, after a moment's hesitation, gave a nod. "He intends to court you?" Karigan gave another nod. "And has it been approved by the proper parties?"

Karigan sighed. "Not yet. He wants to get Da's approval first. He also has some. . . political machinations he's been working on that he says will make it easier."

"What is going on?" Brini demanded. Gretta turned to the other three women, a smile on her lips.

"Karigan's suitor is none other than Zachary Hillander."

Brini, Tory, and Stace gaped at Karigan for a few moments until Brini finally asked, "Zachary Hillander? As in King Zachary? The High King of Sacordia?" Gretta nodded, positively beaming. Karigan squirmed uncomfortably, only stopping when her stomach protested the motion.

"How in Aeryc's name did this happen? You have to tell us _everything_ ," Tory insisted. Karigan looked into their eager eyes and sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she would not rest until they knew all the details.

"I really don't even know myself," she admitted. "He says he first realized he felt something for me after I lost soundly to him in a game of Intrigue and then criticized his running of the kingdom."

"You criticized the king?"

"I wasn't. . . thinking clearly at the time. He was not acting like I expected, seeming to dismiss everything I had been through. I was angry, and the words just kind of. . . came out. He laughed afterwards though so I knew he wasn't too mad."

Stace sighed. "You've always been too headstrong for your own good, Lass. Imagine lecturing the King of Sacordia." Her other aunts murmured their agreement before Gretta asked another question. For the next hour or so, Karigan told the story of her and Zachary's rather unusual courtship to her curious aunts. She kept certain details, such as what she had learned in the brothel, to herself, but for the most part, by the time she finished, they had a complete picture of how the king had come to be courting their niece. When she was finally finished, she felt drained, but it was not as bad as she had expected. They were the first people she had told other than Estral, and their support left her feeling that it might just be possible to actually court and marry the king. Up until that point, it had seemed more theoretical. Though Zachary had been very clear in his intentions and had even formally proposed, Karigan still found it difficult to believe. Things like that simply did not happen to her.

A knock at the door caused her to look up, and she smiled when she saw her father and Zachary standing there. Surprisingly, all four aunts stood immediately, bowing to Zachary, but he waved them off with a smile. "I think we can dispense with formalities, at least in your home. Don't you?"

"How did things work out?" Karigan questioned.

"Very well, thanks to your father." Zachary turned and gave Stevic a grateful smile. "There are nearly one hundred men who should make it to Taros tomorrow. Another hundred will be coming from G'rahly the following day. I've sent riders on to other coastal towns in case there are other ships."

"Who are they? The men on the ship?" Stevic asked.

Zachary ran a hand through his hair. He glanced to Karigan, obviously torn about how much to tell her family. She nodded, indicating that it was safe to tell them everything. It might even help, for she was sure they would offer to be the eyes and ears for their king at Corsa. With its large port, it was a strategic entry point for ships from the surrounding islands where they suspected a number of Second Empire supporters lived. "Second Empire, it seems," Zachary finally answered. At Stevic's puzzled look, he clarified. "Descendants of the followers of Mornhavon the Black. They are apparently much more widespread than any of us had realized. We drove many of them to the outskirts of Sacordia and beyond after the Long War, but we did not destroy them all. Their numbers have grown over time as has their hatred of Sacordia. They've just been biding their time waiting for a leader."

"They have one now?" Stace questioned.

"Had," Zachary clarified with a second glance at Karigan.

"It seems news of his demise has not reached all the islands," Karigan remarked.

"It does appear that way." Though Zachary's face betrayed little emotion, Karigan knew him well enough to see a slight glint of worry in his eye. He glanced at Karigan's family and then met her eyes. She knew before he even spoke what he was going to say. "I need to ride to Toros. I have a feeling they are going to need all the support they can get."

Karigan nodded. She had expected that. "I assume you will continue north to Sacor City after that?"

"I will. As much as I trust my advisors, it is not good for a king to be too long away." He glanced at Stevic. "Before I go, Chief G'ladheon, there is a question I would like to ask."

"And I will give you my answer. But first, I would like to talk to my daughter. Alone." Zachary nodded, sweeping from the room. Karigans aunts glared at their brother briefly before following their king out. Once they had all gone, Stevic took a seat beside his daughter's bed. Leaning forward, he clasped her hand in his. He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him.

"I know what you're going to say, Da. I'll always be your little girl, but this is something I want."

He gave a gentle smile. "You don't know as well as you think you do," he remarked. "I want you to be happy, Kari. That's all I've ever wanted. So you have to understand my worry with this match. This kind of match—a king to a merchant's daughter—has never happened before. There is going to be backlash, and I'm afraid of you getting caught in the middle of it."

Karigan gave a small snort. "Zachary said the same thing," she told her father.

"So you two have discussed the issues?"

Karigan sighed. "At length. I will admit, I don't pretend to understand all of it. So much of that is still so new to me. Zachary's been doing his best to pave the way, hinting to some of the nobles he thinks will be on our side that perhaps a political alliance is not the best fit for him. He's supported a couple lesser nobles who have married commoners, forcing their families to acknowledge their spouses if they were not already. It's. . . slow, but he says it's working."

"He is a brilliant man," Stevic mused. "I doubt I could have picked a better ruler for Sacordia."

"What about for me?" Karigan questioned, her heart beating wildly as she brought the topic back to what worried her the most.

Stevic gave a wry laugh. "Most fathers would say that only a king would be good enough for their daughters, but I suppose that excuse does not apply here, does it?" Karigan shook her head, waiting for him to continue. "He loves you, that much is obvious. And you love him, and normally, that would be enough. But I want to make sure you have considered this fully, Karigan. If you marry him, you will not just be his wife. You will the Queen of Sacordia. Could you truly be happy in that role?"

Karigan's answer was quick, for it was a question she had turned over in her mind many times. "I don't think I can be truly happy without him. And if that means being the queen, so be it."

Stevic gave a hearty laugh then, tossing back his head. "Only you, my Kari, would find the idea of being queen so distasteful."

"I'll still do my best at it," Karigan said, reassuring herself as much as him. "I do love my kingdom, and I do not want to cause strife. Zachary says I will make an excellent queen."

"You will."

"You're both biased." Stevic gave a small shrug in response.

"I will support you in your decision, Kari. No matter what it is. You are my daughter, and I love you. If this is the path you choose, then I will be behind you. I made a mistake last time, when you told me of joining the Green Riders, by allowing my own wishes to supersede yours. I will not make that mistake again. I have only ever wanted you to be happy."

"I love you," Karigan said, beaming at her father. He leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, too, my darling girl. Now, I will go call your young man in here. I have a feeling he is anxiously awaiting this news." Stevic smiled, pressing a kiss to Karigan's forehead before standing. He left the room, returning a few seconds later with Zachary and all four of Karigan's aunts trailing behind him. Zachary glanced at Karigan, relief flooding his features when he saw her face.

"Karigan assures me that this is what she wants, and I am not the type of man to deny her that," Stevic said, smiling slightly at Zachary. He held out a hand. "I would be proud to call you my son-in-law."

Zachary shook his hand firmly. "I will have a contract drawn up as soon as I am back in Sacor City."

"No," Stevic said, causing Zachary's brow to furrow. He gentled his words with a smile. "I will draw up the contract. I have a feeling my terms will be far more generous than yours."

"You know I don't expect anything, sir. Your blessing is more than enough."

"I know. And that is why I am giving it to you." Stevic looked between Zachary and Karigan. "I can tell you love my little girl. I only ask that you take care of her."

"Always," Zachary promised.

Karigan rolled her eyes. "Your 'little girl' would like to point out that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." The two men shared a look before both began to laugh. Zachary stepped around Stevic, taking Karigan's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"I will see you in a few weeks?" he asked. She nodded, and he kissed her hand again. His eyes darted to the side of the room where her saddlebag sat. She understood the question immediately

"I will bring it with me."

"I can-"

She stilled his lips with a finger. "I know you can, but it is far easier for me than you." Surprisingly, he did not object. Instead, he pursed his lips, pressing a kiss to her finger before pulling away. Her aunts sighed happily beside her as he blew her one final kiss and left the room, walking quickly, as if afraid that if he looked back, he would not leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Zachary took his leave of Karigan in a considerably better frame of mind than he had been in when he first arrived at her house. He had Stevic G'ladheon's permission to court Karigan. On top of that, Mender Brigand had examined Karigan and declared that she would make a full recovery. Things seemed to be heading in a positive direction. Of course, he still had to convince the Lord Governors that the match was in the kingdom's best interests, but that prospect scared him much less than talking to Stevic had.

They stopped an inn so they and the horses could rest. The inn boasted a warm meal with each room, and Zachary gratefully took the bowl of soup the kindly innkeeper offered. He was still wearing the uniform of the Sacordian militia with no mark of his rank, so no one gave him a second glance as he sat at a corner table eating. Two of his Weapons, also in the garb of the militia, sat at a table nearby. They watched the room carefully as they conversed.

"Yes, that is what I heard. The king has still not returned from the Wall," a nearby man remarked, drawing Zachary's attention to their conversation. "Everything has been very hush-hush, but he has not been in Sacor City for over a season, so there is obviously something going on. Some say he has disappeared into Blackveil."

"Come off it, Yaric, what would the king be doing in Blackveil?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure."

"I think your sources are wrong. The king's a good man. He wouldn't be messing around with dark magic." Zachary smiled to himself when he heard his defender's impassioned words.

"Be that as it may, he still left without an heir which means if he doesn't come back, he's doomed us to another civil war." Zachary's smile turned to a frown. Did the man not realize that he had prepared for just such a contingency? He may not have had an heir in his direct bloodline, but he had certainly left explicit instructions for who should be the next king should he die before siring a child. He knew as well as anyone the dangers posed by leaving the kingdom without a king.

"I do wonder why he's never married. I mean, he is still young, but given his position, you would think that he would feel the need to marry sooner rather than later."

"I've heard that he has a mistress holed up in Hillander province somewhere."

"I've heard it's not a woman." Zachary suppressed the urge to snort into his food. He had heard both rumors before, but they were both so patently ridiculous that he could do nothing but ignore them.

"I did hear there was a contract he was considering." Zachary's ears perked up, and he leaned back in his chair to hear the man's next words more clearly. "Lord Coutre apparently proposed a marriage contract with his daughter. I hear she's quite lovely."

"Now, that would be a fine match. Maybe that's why he's been waiting." Interesting. Lord Coutre had indeed proposed a marriage contract to Estora shortly before Zachary left for the Wall, but he had not accepted, knowing his heart lay elsewhere. Lord Coutre had seemed quite surprised, and Zachary realized he had probably had quite a lot of interest in the lovely Lady Estora. Zachary, however, had chosen his bride, and nothing would sway him from the choice.

The men's conversation soon switched to less interesting topics, and Zachary ate the rest of his stew quickly. He was hoping to make it to Taros the following morning, so he knew that he needed to leave at first light. His Weapons followed him up the stairs, and Fastion checked the room before stepping back to allow him to enter. It was not the nicest room Zachary had ever stayed in, for he did not want to give away his identity with something too expensive. However, it was clean, and there was a bed. He did not care about much else. Locking the door firmly behind him, he shed the militia uniform he still wore, slipping on a simple linen tunic and cotton trousers before falling deeply asleep.

They reached Taros just before midday the following day. The city was in shambles. A number of buildings were on fire, and others had been razed to the ground. Zachary forced the horror back, his eyes searching for any sign of the combatants. He finally found a trio of Sacordian soldiers at the edge of town, dragging the fallen bodies of their comrades to a large pyre. He halted his horse near them. "Where is Major Ghaskin?" he questioned. The soldiers glanced up at him, hesitant. Finally, one cleared his throat and spoke.

"He was at the town hall last I saw him. But he's a busy man; I doubt he will appreciate disturbances." Zachary simply nodded, moving away. He followed the main road through the town until he reached the town hall, swinging off his horse and tying him to a nearby post. Two Weapons stayed outside while the other two followed him into the low brick building.

"Major Ghaskin," Zachary called, attracting the attention of the three men who stood at the center of the large room he had entered. Ghaskin's eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth, likely in rebuke. Zachary let a small smile play on his lips. "I understand that I am a bit haggard-looking from the road but surely you recognize me." The major peered at him more closely before his eyes widened. He gave a hasty bow, and the two men with him followed suit.

"Sire, I had not expected you so soon."

"I was able to leave quicker than I had anticipated, and the roads were good."

"And the young woman who was injured? She will be alright?" The king frowned. He knew he had run the risk of showing his hand too soon, but in his concern for Karigan, he could not bring himself to care.

"She will recover in full. She saved my life, so knowing that comforts me greatly." Zachary heard a murmur from the other two soldiers. He hoped they were the sort to gossip. He needed the story to spread quickly and allay suspicion.

"Of course." Ghaskin turned back to the map spread across the table. "We have secured the town, Sire, and killed most of the invaders. The few that remained alive have been captured for further questioning. I have the men burning all the bodies now per your instructions."

"Good. What were our casualties?"

"Only about a score of soldiers. But the people who lived here. . . did not fare so well. Many of the men were killed, and the women were not treated kindly." Zachary could tell from his tone exactly what he meant by "not treated kindly," and he closed his eyes briefly against the onslaught of emotion.

"What has been done to help the town rebuild?" The major stared at him in confusion.

"Sire?"

"Rebuild, Major Ghaskin. You said yourself that the invaders devastated this town. Simply driving them out is not going to be enough for it to recover." When the major still did not speak, Zachary stepped forward to look at the plans on the table. "One of you, go find the mayor and ask him to come immediately. We have a great deal to discuss."

It seemed the mayor had not survived, but his deputy had. Fortunately, the deputy, though nervous around Zachary, seemed to be a competent man with a genuine desire to help his town recover. Once he grew more comfortable speaking with the king, he even contributed a number of intelligent ideas to the discussion. By the time Zachary dismissed him and the other officers for the night, they had the beginnings of a decent plan for rebuilding.

Since the only inn in town had burned, Zachary decided to join the rest of the families displaced from destroyed homes in the main hall, a large building in the center of town that the mayor explained was typically used for town events and festivals. The major suggested Zachary stay at the military encampment instead, a suggestion the Weapons agreed with, for he would have better protection there. However, Zachary was insistent. He refused to distance himself from his people and their suffering. And it quickly became clear there was a good deal of suffering.

The main hall had never been intended for use as a bunkhouse. The floor was hard stone, and Zachary noted that most of the people sleeping there had nothing between their bodies and the stone except the clothes on their backs. Some had drug in straw or thin blankets to create makeshift beds, but they were few and far between. Zachary felt his own bed roll was exceedingly decadent despite the fact that it was one of the least impressive beds he slept in.

He and his Weapons found an empty spot by one wall, and they all spread their bed rolls there. The townspeople gave them only cursory glances before turning back to their own conversations. A number of other members of the militia were sleeping in the main hall as well in case additional invaders came. Zachary thought the possibility unlikely, but he still agreed with Ghaskin's decision to place his men there. As Zachary lay back on his bed roll, he pulled his notes from the discussion with the mayor from his pack and began to read over them. He caught snatches of some nearby conversation, and the topic caused his attention to wander.

"Doomed, I say. First the magic leaking in and now this invasion. And the king has gone missing. He hasn't been in Sacor City in over two months."

"I suppose all hope is lost." Zachary glanced over to see the speakers were two women a few years older than him. One had a small child sleeping on her shoulder. Both had dark circles under their eyes and far more lines on their faces than their ages would indicate they should. They looked haggard; in fact, everyone in the room looked haggard. A sense of hopelessness and despair seemed to permeate through the air.

Zachary made his decision quickly. He knew the Weapons would not like it, but they had no choice in the matter. The people in the town had suffered enough. If he could give them a bit of hope, perhaps that would be all they needed to recover. At least it was better than nothing. Setting aside his notes, he dug through his pack until he found the crown he had brought with him. Though he generally wore it while at military camps, having found that officers responded better when he did, he had taken it off for travel to retain his anonymity. Now, he no longer wanted that anonymity. "Sire-" Fastion began, obviously sensing his intention. Zachary gave him a sharp look.

"You will not stop me. You know as well as I that these people are no danger to me." The Weapon fell silent, and Zachary slipped the crown onto his head. Standing, he strode purposefully to one end of large room. It did not take long for people to notice him, and a hush fell over the group, broken only by whispered comments. When Zachary reached the end of the room, he glanced around briefly before climbing onto a wooden table that had been pushed against the wall to make room for everyone to sleep. The whispers had grown in volume, and Zachary simply stood for a moment, letting realization spread to everyone in the room. When he finally spoke, his voice was carefully modulated so it would carry without sounding loud, something he had perfected long before.

"Citizens of Taros," he began. As soon as the words left his mouth, all whispering stopped. "I know this has been a trying time for all of you. I know your homes have been destroyed, your lives left in shambles. Many of you have lost friends and family members. I cannot even begin to imagine the pain you all feel." Zachary let his emotion show on his face so that they could see he was truly saddened by the events that had occurred. "Rest assured, we will find those responsible for this travesty and ensure they are not able to orchestrate such destruction again. And while it may seem that all hope is lost right now, we will rebuild this town. I have already been talking with Deputy Mayor Hammerstein about how to do so, but I know we will not be able to do it alone. We will need your ideas and your labor to ensure that the Taros we build will be greater than what it was before. I know it will be difficult, but you have all already shown that you can face great difficulty and still survive, so I do not doubt you will rise to this challenge as well. And I will do everything in my power to ensure you succeed." A cheer spread throughout the crowd at his words. Zachary let the crowd settle a bit before continuing, briefly outlining some of the plans they had already made before promising to hear anyone who had other ideas in the town hall the following day. As he stepped down from the table, he was happy to note that the spirit of those in the room did seem to have risen with his speech. A number of townspeople bowed to him as he passed, and some even dropped to their knees. Zachary waved them all off, having never been one for ceremony. A few of the braver souls approached him, and he listened to them attentively before asking them to rejoin him at the town hall the following day so others could hear their ideas as well. By the time he finally made it back to his bed roll, he was decidedly tired.

Zachary remained in Taros for nine more days. He spent every day at the town hall, listening patiently to the ideas that the townspeople had to rebuild their home. Once a few dared approach him, the rest seemed to grow bolder, queueing up out the door in their eagerness to speak with him. It was tiring, but by the end, they had a workable plan for rebuilding. He left a small contingent of soldiers for protection, giving orders for the rest to return to their base camps in the surrounding area. When the major left with Zachary's orders, the town hall was empty save Zachary and his three Weapons for the first time. Zachary let out a long breath, taking a seat on a nearby bench. He allowed the weariness to show on his face as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. When he opened them again, he saw a new figure in the doorway of the room. His Weapons stepped out of the shadows to stop the man, but Zachary waved them off, motioning the newcomer forward. As the man stepped into the light, recognition hit Zachary, and a smile broke through the weariness. "Quinn? What are you doing here?" Zachary stood, reaching out to grip his cousin's hand in a hearty shake.

"Did you think that I would let you travel so close to Hillander without coming to greet you?"

"I had intended to pass through Hillander after I finished here. I sent a message ahead about the Kmaern, but I wanted to discuss more details."

"Well, now I have saved you a trip. We received your message, and Father is already preparing the land for them. He says that if your sigil had not been on that parchment, he would not have believed the words written there. Both of us always considered the Kmaern to be people of fairy tales."

"Not fairy tales. Merely a forgotten people driven out long ago. Much like the Eletians."

"Yes, there does seem to be a preponderance of races long thought extinct suddenly returning to Sacordia. I know it is something that has worried others, but that is not why I sought you out."

"I see. How did you know where to find me?"

Quinn laughed. "You are the king of Sacordia. People take notice of your location, especially when you announce it in such a memorable fashion. I believe travelers will be talking of how you saved Taros for months to come."

"They saved themselves. I merely facilitated."

"A humble king. It still surprises me." Quinn chuckled again, but after a few seconds, the smile slipped from his face. "I suppose you are wondering why I am here." Zachary nodded for him to continue, and Quinn stepped aside. It took a moment for Zachary's gaze to drop, landing on the small boy that had been previously hidden by Quinn's body. The boy stood just higher than Zachary's knees and looked to be no older than five. He had amber hair, similar to both Quinn's and Zachary's, and his eyes were the familiar almond ones that marked the Hillander clan. Zachary guessed what Quinn's next words would be before he spoke. "This is my son, Xavier."

Zachary nodded, gathering his thoughts. "I am sure you are both hungry from the road. I will have someone bring us a late supper, and perhaps then we can talk."

Twenty minutes later, they sat around one of the small circular tables in the town hall, three bowls of stew and half of a warm, crusty loaf of bread in front of them. The boy—Xavier—still had not spoken, but he ate his stew eagerly, dripping some of it onto the table. Quinn watched him for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"You do not owe me anything, but I will admit my curiosity."

"You know as well as I that things have always been. . . tense between Haden and me. We married because our parents wished us to do so, but I have always thought we were much too young for such a commitment. I see the wisdom of your bachelorhood now though I teased you for it before."

"Perhaps you were right to tease," Zachary said, thinking of the comments he had heard in the inn. "But I took no offense at the time and still do not."

"Anyway, we have had our good times and our bad. One of the worst was about five years ago. The menders had told us that we would likely never have children, and we lashed out at one another. I left for a time, and while I was gone, I met a woman. Xavier's mother." Zachary nodded, encouraging him to continue. "She was different than any of the women I had ever courted—less refined, uncomfortable in fancy clothes or surroundings. I relished that. Alas, I took things too far. We spent three months together, but I did not know she was pregnant when I left or I likely would have taken a different action. As it was, I returned to my home and began to try and work through my difficulties with Haden."

"How did you find out?" Zachary asked.

"She found me. We had talked about who I was, my position, for I did not want to lie to her, so I suppose it was easy enough. She told me that she was struggling to find work where she was and wished to travel east where she thought would do well as a seamstress. But travel is difficult with a child, and many in those areas are quite traditional. They would not take kindly to an unmarried mother."

"She gave up her child?"

"I think she felt that Xavier would have better opportunities, a better life with me." Quinn glanced at his son who had finished the stew and was steadily working his way through a hunk of bread, crumbs dusting his travelling cloak. "I could not deny the truth of that. And I have no doubt he is my son, so I certainly could not refuse him. Fortunately, Haden has been away on a trip to see her family, but she is due to return in three weeks' time. I have been trying to come up with a solution, but I think in this case honesty is my only option. However, I believe that the news may be more palatable if I can break it gently and slowly." He cast a significant glance at Xavier.

"I suppose that would be difficult with proof of your indiscretion standing in front of her," Zachary guessed. Quinn sighed.

"You have to understand, Zachary, if I could think of anywhere else to go, I would. Aeryc knows you have enough problems of your own. But I could not think of where else to turn. I know he needs to be away from Hillander if I am to have a chance to break the news to Haden without her learning of his presence first. There are few that I would trust with this, and none of them as much as you."

Zachary glanced at the boy, noting that he closely resembled what Zachary himself had looked like as a child. A wry smile formed on Zachary's lips at the thought. "I cannot even begin to imagine the court rumors that will start when they see him with me."

"I will be no more than two months behind, and I will admit my indiscretion then. That should stop any unsightly rumors. I just need a chance to tell Haden first." Zachary considered for a few moments. He had been working hard to build goodwill with the nobles, and he suspected a rumored bastard heir would destroy most of it. However, if the nobles later learned that they had judged him harshly and wrongly, perhaps they would be inclined to appease him in other matters. Despite how long he had been in politics, he still found the behaviors of the court difficult to predict.

In the end, however, the fact of the matter was that Xavier was an innocent child and kin no less. Zachary would do whatever he needed to do in order to protect the boy, no matter the result. "I will take him with me," he agreed. "That is, as long as he is amenable to the idea." Zachary turned to Xavier, smiling broadly at the small boy. "What do you say, Little One? Would you like to ride with me to Sacor City and see the castle?"

The boy's gaze flitted between the two men before he finally spoke a single word. "Horse?"

Zachary laughed, the sound echoing in the empty room. "Yes, my boy, we will be riding a horse. I'm sure he will not begrudge me your additional weight." That seemed to satisfy Xavier who nodded, shoving two fingers in his mouth as he continued to stare at the king. Zachary noted that his eyelids had already started to droop, and he imagined it would not be long before Xavier succumbed to sleep. "Come on," Zachary said. "I shall show you to the main hall where many have been staying."

"Thank you, Zachary. This means more than you could know. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask."


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Governor Henri Coutre was not what he would consider an old man, but there were certainly days when he felt his age more than he expected. The current day was one such occasion. He sat in one of the sitting rooms in the guest wing of the castle, his gaze focused on the small party of riders entering the castle's outer gates. The flag carried by the lead rider indicated that the king was among them though Henri could not pick out his figure from his current position. He had heard that the king lived despite his sojourn into Blackveil, but he had not truly believed the stories before. After all, everyone knew that the corruption of Blackveil made it inhospitable to any living thing. Perhaps the king had not really entered the forest. In fact, it was most likely that he had not. He was the king, after all, and his job was not to undertake dangerous journeys into unknown places. He had a kingdom to govern, a kingdom with plenty of subjects far more suited to adventures.

Henri had heard other rumors as well, but those seemed even more like speculation than the rumors of King Zachary's travels in Blackveil. The rumors talked of the Kmaern, a people once thought lost but who had somehow been found. The story Henri heard claimed that the Kmaern had sworn allegiance to Zachary, acknowledging him as their king. It would be an unprecedented occurrence which simply made it all the more unlikely. Especially because that rumor claimed that Zachary earned their allegiance by battling and killing a dark mage in the forest.

Henri shook the thoughts from his head. He was a practical man who had no time for rumors. It did not honestly matter what had happened while Zachary was away. What mattered was the fact that he had returned and with him had come Henri's best chance of having a Coutre on the throne. He knew his daughter was one of the most beautiful women in the land, and he had named her heir to his province, knowing that distinction would merely increase the number of her admirers. But Henri had his eye on only one man—a man who, mysteriously, seemed to be one of the few not inclined to pursue Estora. Henri was sure his daughter would sway the king soon enough, however. He was, after all, a man.

Henri gave the king three days to settle in from his journey before requesting an audience. It was enough time that his request would not be considered rude but not so much that the king would fail to remember that Henri was an important man who deserved respect. Cummings, the king's secretary, obviously did realize that, for he found thirty minutes on the king's schedule that very evening. At the appointed time, Henri made his way to the king's study. He had considered bringing his secretary or and advisor or two, but he had eventually decided against that idea. Since he requested a private audience with the king, he doubted the king would have such people though Henri would not have been surprised if the Rider Captain was still present at the meeting. Henri was not quite sure why she played such a prominent role in court. If she were not over a decade older than the king and had grown up treating him almost like a brother, he would have suspected that perhaps she was the reason the king refused to accept his perfectly reasonable proposal of marriage. As it was, he could not fathom a single reason for the king's reluctance. He had some of his most trusted advisors check into the rumors of an ongoing illicit affair, but they had found no evidence of one.

When Henri entered the study, he found the king sitting behind his large mahogany desk, a variety of papers spread in front of him. He offered a small smile in greeting as Henri bowed. "It is good to see you alive and well, Sire," Henri remarked.

"It is good to be alive and well. And to see that my advisors have managed well in my absence. I trust you played a large part in that as well, so I thank you."

"I only did what I felt best to serve Sacordia, Sire."

"Indeed. Please, sit." The king gestured at three chairs in front of his desk. Henri took one, seating himself slowly to avoid too much protest from his aging joints.

"I had actually asked for this meeting to discuss an important matter, Majesty." The king steepled his fingers under his chin, regarding Henri with an expressionless face. Henri wished that he could figure out what King Zachary was thinking, but alas, the man's mask was nearly impenetrable. "I understand that you have been gone for some time, but I had hoped the time away might bring additional clarity regarding the contract I gave you before you left."

"Clarity." Henri sensed an undercurrent of amusement in the word, but he did not have long to dwell on it before the king continued. "I suppose you could say that my journey brought clarity on a number of items. But in regards to your contract, I have read over it and do have some questions. First and foremost, I want to ensure that Lady Estora is comfortable with the arrangement."

"Oh, we are all very excited about the prospect."

Zachary's eyebrows rose slightly. "I did not ask how all of you felt. I asked specifically about Lady Estora. She is, after all, the critical person."

"I am sure she is quite excited as well."

"Nevertheless, surely you must understand why I would like to hear that from her. I just want to make sure that she is satisfied with this arrangement."

"Of course," Henri said, keeping himself outwardly calm though he was fuming internally. He knew that Zachary was merely using his "concern" over Estora's reaction as an excuse to delay the contract further. However, Henri could not refuse the king the right to talk with his daughter about the marriage without seeming like a heartless father, and both knew that. Henri took a moment to remind himself that despite the king's young age, he was quite skilled at the game of politics—almost as skilled as Henri himself. But Henri had years of experience on his side. "She is staying with me here at the castle. Perhaps we can arrange a meeting?"

"Yes, I will have Cummings bring you some times tomorrow," Zachary agreed. He opened his mouth to speak again, but a loud cry from the other side of the room interrupted him. Henri's brow furrowed as Zachary stood, quickly crossing the room. He bent over the sofa, whispering something. His voice was low enough that Henri could not hear his words. When Zachary straightened again, a small boy rested on his shoulder, his head buried in Zachary's neck. Fury boiled inside Henri as he took in the boy's features, noting his many similarities to the man holding him.

"I did not realize just how much _clarity_ your journey brought," Henri said, remembering the earlier conversation. The king's eyes narrowed, the only outward sign of emotion he allowed.

"I did meet Xavier on my return journey, but I think perhaps you presume too much."

"Is this why you will not agree to marry my daughter? You would rather continue to consort with your mistress and raise your bastard child to be king?"

Zachary's expression darkened further. "Watch your tongue, Lord Coutre. I am still your king, and you have no right to make baseless accusations."

"From where I am standing, _Excellency_ , there is plenty of room to accuse."

"Xavier is not my son."

"If that is true, then why will you not accept the contract?" Zachary hesitated. Henri nodded and stood. "For a man who claims not to be having an illicit affair, you are certainly acting like you are."

"I have reasons for my discretion, Lord Coutre, but I had hoped you would know me well enough to know that I am a trustworthy man."

"You are a Hillander. I would think long and hard about that contract if I were you, Excellency. You need a legitimate heir and a strong marriage. You would not want to give the country the impression that your position was weak, would you?" Henri let a hint of threat creep into his words. Zachary pressed his lips together in a tight line.

"I do not appreciate threats, Lord Coutre."

"And I do not appreciate being lied to." With that, Henri swept from the room. He strode quickly back to the guest chambers where he was staying, fuming. When he entered the outer receiving room, he found his eldest daughter on the sofa, her needlework held in her lap. He took a moment to study her. She was beautiful, possessing a combination of her mother's fine features and the Coutre strength. Her blue eyes were clear and intelligent, and minstrels had sung songs of her golden hair. Henri could not fathom why the king would not wish to marry her.

"What's wrong, Father?" she asked, obviously noting his expression. He shook himself from his contemplation, schooling his features.

"Nothing to bother you with, my dear," he told her.

"You can confide in me, Father. I can see something is bothering you. Harren said that you had a meeting with the king—is it something he said? Does he still refuse the contract?"

Henri growled. "Yes, he still refuses the contract. And I think now I know why." Henri went on to recount everything which had happened in Zachary's study. Estora listened carefully as she had been taught, never once interrupting him. Generally, Henri would not have confided so much to his daughter, but his anger urged him to tell someone. He needed to validate his feelings, to hear someone else agree that the king's actions were not the actions of a trustworthy man.

When he finished, Estora sat in silence for a few seconds. Finally, she said, "I have always believed that King Zachary is an honorable man. It seems out of character for him to hide a child."

"Trust me, my dear, the child was his. A father knows these things. You should have seen the way the boy clung to him in sleep."

"But you said he met the boy on his return journey."

"That is what he said, but I suspect he has been lying to us for years."

"Then why bring the boy to Sacor City now?"

"Perhaps the mother threatened to tell of his sins. It is impossible to say. The point is that he has and does not seem afraid to flaunt his relationship with the boy. But we can use that to our advantage."

"Our advantage?"

Henri gave a smile. "A king is only as strong as the support of the leaders of the provinces. I am sure Lord Arey and Lord Bairdley will be most. . . interested to hear of this new development."

"Father, perhaps you should find a bit more information before writing them."

"Don't worry about it, my dear. You deserve to be queen, and I will see that you are able to take that position." Henri reached out, patting her shoulder. Before she could say anything else, he turned and strode to the room he had been using as his study while at the castle. He had a couple letters to write. He needed to arrange a council of war with Arey and Bairdly. They had worked too long and too hard to ensure one of their heirs made it on the throne. And Lord Coutre had already made promises, agreeing to ensure that both Arey and Bairdly's descendants would receive a marriage contract with any future princes or princesses. Coutre intended to keep that promise, but first, he needed to remove the current threat. After all his years in politics, it should be relatively easy. It would not be long before his grandchild was the heir to the throne.


	7. Chapter 7

Karigan dismounted, tacking Condor to a nearby tree as she stretched her tired muscles. The still-healing wound on her stomach stretched, but the pain was less than before. She lifted her tunic to check it. Though still reddened, she saw no signs of infection or renewed bleeding. Good.

She had been on the road for a week now, and she knew she had at least another week and a half, possibly two, before she would arrive back in Sacor City. She travelled alone, having convinced her father that she was healed enough to travel before he was prepared to follow. He had tried to protest, but her stubborn nature had prevailed, especially when her aunts were also on her side.

Her aunts. They were one of the other reasons Karigan had been so eager to leave. Since learning of her engagement to the king, they could talk of nothing else. Karigan had lost track of the number of times she had needed to repeat the story of their rather unorthodox courtship. And every time she did, they would titter and exclaim anew about how brave and strong he was, how grateful they were that he had protected her from the creature in Blackveil. Then, they would scold her for her attempts to protect him. It was a ridiculous double standard that Karigan did not appreciate.

She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice the small rock in front of her until it was too late. Her toe caught on it, and she lurched forward. Her arms windmilled wildly, but she was unable to regain her balance. Instead, she found herself on her hands and knees in the dirt. "Hells," she muttered, taking a moment to allow her head to clear. A sharp pain in her palms told her that she had not escaped completely unscathed, and she cursed again.

After a minute or so, she stood, sighing when she saw the dirt and blood mixing into an ugly brown paste on her palm. She had heard the gurgling of a stream nearby, and she headed in that direction. She rinsed her hands in the cool water before returning to Condor. Her palms were still oozing blood, so she dug through her pack to find something to cover them with. Her fingers touched something smooth, and she paused, recognizing the feel of the dark moonstone. She felt a brief moment of dizziness, but it surprisingly passed quickly. Confused, she pulled the stone out of the bag, expecting a wave of nausea or pounding headache to accompany her actions. However, nothing of the sort occurred. In fact, other than a brief blurring of her vision, she felt nothing.

Frowning, she peered closer at the stone. Dark shadows still swirled inside it, but they seemed somehow less intense than before. Something had changed, removing at least part of the corruption. Perhaps it just needed time away from Blackveil. Maybe without the tainted forest's influence, it would finally start to loose its dark properties.

But no, that did not seem right either. She had been feeling the gnawing in the pit of her stomach for her whole journey. Even just a few minutes ago, it had been present. In fact, until she had removed the stone from the bag, it had seemed the same as always. Perhaps it was her touch that had changed it then. Karigan was not sure why it would have, but the explanation made as much sense as any.

Deciding she was much too tired for such mysteries, Karigan returned the stone to the bag and pulled out the bandages that had been the original object of her search. She wrapped her hands with them, flinching slightly as she pulled them tight. With that task complete, she began to prepare her campsite for the night, her motions automatic after so many nights on the road. Idly, she wondered what Zachary was doing. He would be back in Sacor City now though he likely would not expect her for a few weeks more. She would be able to surprise him. He would like that. She would, too. She missed him more than she was willing to admit, even to herself. But maybe when she returned, he would have told the council. Maybe they would not have to keep their relationship a secret any longer.

Those thoughts comforted her, and she could feel the ghost of his arms around her as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Karigan packed up her camp quickly and started on the road in high spirits. There was a Rider waystation less than a day's ride away which meant she would have a roof over her head and a nice fire for the night. She was greatly looking forward to that. Condor, too, seemed to realize where they were headed, for he picked up the pace to a loping canter. Karigan loosed the reins and let him set their speed. She trusted he would not lead them wrong.

They reached the waystation before the sun had even begun to sink in the sky. As they passed through the wardings around the area, Karigan felt a sense of peace and safety wash over her. She relaxed. In many ways, stopping at a Rider waystation, even one she had never visited before, felt like coming home. There was so much history at the waystations, history of the Green Riders that she had always considered family despite what blood might say. It comforted her.

Also comforting was the fact that she saw another horse in the paddock. As they moved closer, she recognized Flicker, and a smile spread over her face. She would not necessarily consider Ty a close friend, for the other Rider was rather too stuffy for Karigan's liking, but he was still a Rider. Any Rider's company would be welcome.

It seemed he felt the same way. He stepped out of the building, a smile forming on his face when he saw Karigan dismounting. "Karigan! I did not expect to see you here."

"I am on my way back to Sacor City, and it seemed a good time to stop for the night."

"I was going to make something warm for dinner, but I hadn't started yet. You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful," Karigan said, her stomach rumbling in agreement.

"I heard you were injured in Corsa," Ty said as he stepped to her side, taking her saddlebags from her hands without her asking. She started to protest, for she still was not sure what to think of the dark moonstone. However, he seemed unaffected by it, so she kept quiet.

"Yes, there was an attack. It was a relatively minor skirmish overall, but I did take a sword to the stomach. It's healing nicely now."

"I also heard you had a rather eventful journey in Blackveil." He was fishing for information, Karigan knew. And she would likely provide it, too. She and Zachary had discussed what they would tell everyone upon their return, and they had eventually settled on the truth. After all, they needed a way to explain the presence of the Kmaern and how they knew that the dead would not rise again.

"Perhaps I can tell you over dinner, and you can give me an update of what is happening at the castle."

With two people working, it did not take long to settle Condor into the paddock. True to his word, Ty made them both a warm stew out of some dried meat from his pack as well as some wild greens he had found in the woods and a number of potatoes that had come from the waystation stores. Since the waystation was relatively close to Sacor City, it was better stocked than others. Karigan was very grateful for that fact when she took the first bite of stew.

As they ate, she told the story of her and Zachary's journey into Blackveil. Ty did not sound like he believed her when she told him of the Kmaern, but she simply smiled and remarked that he would see the truth soon enough, once the Kmaern crossed back into Sacordia to take up residency in Hillander province. During her tale, Karigan carefully avoided any mention of the more personal time she had spent with the king. However, the fact that she and Zachary were the only two Sacordians who had gone into Blackveil was fairly obvious, arousing Ty's curiosity.

"Tell me," he said, settling back in his chair after finishing his bowl of stew, "what King Zachary is like. I mean, outside of his role as a monarch."

Karigan took a sip from her water skein to give herself a chance to think of an appropriate response. "What do you want to know?" she finally questioned.

Ty shrugged. "Anything. He's always so mysterious. Do not get me wrong, I am proud to serve him as my king. But I admit a certain curiosity about what he is like as a man."

"Much the same as he is as a king, I suppose," Karigan said. "I mean, being a king is a large part of who he is. He's strong, quick, intelligent. He's a good leader—even the Kmaern followed him without question." She stopped talking, suddenly realizing she might be sounding a bit too complimentary. However, Ty appeared not to notice. Instead, he nodded in satisfaction.

"I always knew that he was not just putting on a mask, that he was as honorable a man as he seems. Still, the current rumors are rather damning."

"Rumors?" Surely no one had found out about their courtship. They were not yet ready to reveal that.

"You haven't heard?" Karigan shook her head. Ty considered for a moment. "I do not normally like spreading rumors," he finally said.

"Please, I am just curious. I told you of Blackveil."

"I suppose you did. And the first part of what I have to tell you is fact." Karigan watched him expectantly. "Zachary did not arrive back in Sacor City alone."

"Yes, he was travelling with Weapons and a small contingent of soldiers for his protection," Karigan said, wondering why that fact was news.

"Not just them. He also had a small boy with him when he returned, a boy who shares his red hair and brown eyes." Karigan's mouth dropped open in shock. _What?_ Zachary had told her once that he had never sired a child. Had he lied? Why? And if he had lied, why reveal his secret now?

"King Zachary has a son?"

"He claims the boy is not his though of course most do not believe him. I am inclined to believe him, for as I said, he seems an honorable man. However, I do admit that his behavior is baffling, so I can see why the rumors started. I guess that since you did not know of the boy, he must have joined the king after he left Corsa. He would have travelled through Hillander on the way back to Sacor City, so that is not overly surprising."

"I guess." Karigan was too stunned to say much more.

"Well, I suppose we will likely all know soon enough." At Karigan's confused look, he clarified. "The king has been writing to all of the governors. Most are pretty sure he is calling a council meeting which is unusual at this time of year. Some have speculated that he wants them there so he can name the boy his heir. Of course, those are just rumors."

Karigan nodded mechanically. She had strong suspicions about why Zachary was summoning all of the governors. He was not announcing an heir but a marriage contract. To her. Unless, of course, the child changed things. That thought caused a knot of worry to form in her stomach, but she forced it down. She trusted Zachary. He would explain when she arrived in Sacor City. Until that time, she would not listen to rumors.

Hells, life had become complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for dropping this one for awhile-there have been a lot of changes in our family recently. Rest assured, I do intend to finish this story and have the rest of the plot mostly figured out (as well as a plot for another book).  
_

Zachary sat at his desk, Xavier in his lap studying a book of fairy tales intently. Though he could not read, Xavier was enamored with the colorful pictures in the book. Zachary was just happy it kept him well occupied, for he still had a great deal of paperwork he needed to complete. He had considered finding a nanny to help with Xavier, but the boy was still extremely wary of strangers. Zachary decided he had been through enough uprooting in his short life that it was unfair to do so again. After all, Quinn had promised to be no more than two months behind them, so it was not a permanent situation.

In truth, Zachary rather liked having the small boy around. He certainly made things more interesting, often insisting Zachary read him certain passages from his book instead of poring over whatever documents his advisors insisted he review. Zachary found the fairy tales far more interesting and welcomed the break. Additionally, Zachary took it upon himself to start teaching Xavier some basic reading and arithmetic. The boy picked things up quickly, and Zachary made a mental note to tell Quinn he needed to find a competent tutor to ensure Xavier continued to learn.

A knock interrupted Zachary's concentration, and he called for the visitor to enter. "Rider G'ladheon to see you, Sire," Donal announced, stepping aside so Karigan could walk into the study. Zachary looked up in surprise. He had expected Karigan to be at least another week, for he had not imagined she would heal quickly enough to ride so soon. He cast a critical eye over her figure, but she was moving without any sign of pain. He breathed a sigh of relief, dismissing Donal with a flick of his hand.

"Gods, Karigan, you don't know how good it is to see you walking again," he remarked. He transferred Xavier from his lap to the chair before striding to her side. Cupping her chin in his hand, he brought her lips to his and gave her a long, lingering kiss. The saddlebag she was carrying slipped from her hand as she returned it, but he sensed reluctance. It did not take him long to guess why.

"I had heard the rumors, but I had thought people were simply misinformed."

"They are." She cocked an eyebrow. "Xavier is not my son."

"You can't be sure."

"I can. If he were a couple years older, it would be extremely unlikely but plausible. As it is, there is no way he is mine." She still looked slightly skeptical, and he decided the best tactic was bluntness. "I may not have always lived the chaste life of a cleric, but I have not taken a woman into my bed in nearly eight years. Xavier is four."

"I believe you," she finally said. "However, there are a number of nasty rumors floating around, and I can see why. He has your eyes and hair color."

"That's because he is my cousin. Quinn's son."

"You never mentioned Quinn had a son."

"Because I myself did not know until Quinn found me in Taros and introduced us." Zachary ran a hand through his hair and glanced back at Xavier. He still looked to be absorbed in the book, but Zachary had learned the previous week that looks could be deceiving. Xavier had repeated some rather crude comments that Sperren had made when everyone thought the boy was reading, and it had led to an awkward conversation. "Karigan, I promise to explain in more detail later, but right now, maybe I can introduce the two of you?" She nodded. "Xavier, come here for a moment. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Obediently, Xavier set the book aside and jumped down from the chair, trotting to Zachary's side. "Xavier, this is a friend of mine, Karigan. Karigan, meet my cousin Xavier."

Karigan crouched down, extending a hand. "Pleased to meet you," she said. Tentatively, Xavier took the hand, shaking quickly before shrinking against Zachary's leg. Karigan appeared unfazed by his reaction. "Do you know where the name Xavier comes from?" she questioned. The boy shook his head, wide-eyed. "He was a great hero in the Long War. A lot of the people lost their homes, so he helped them find land where they could settle. They started calling him 'Xavier' which means 'new home.'"

"Really?" Karigan nodded, smiling. Xavier considered for a moment before asking, "You wanna see my dragon book?" Zachary's mouth fell open in surprise. Xavier rarely spoke much with strangers, and he had not let anyone read to him except Zachary. Even that had taken nearly a week.

"Sure. If that's alright with your cousin." Both looked to Zachary, eyes pleading, and he realized that he was going to be in trouble in the future when he and Karigan had children. He could barely resist her pleading eyes, but the combination of her and Xavier had him ready to agree to anything.

"Of course," he agreed before his thoughts could stray too far down the dangerous path. He did intend to have children with Karigan one day, but he still needed to make it through the courtship. He gave Karigan a grateful smile as she led the boy to the couch, Xavier already talking about his "dragon book." Zachary watched them for a few moments more before forcing himself to turn back to the budget reports, knowing he needed to finish them before his upcoming meeting.

Zachary was frowning over a column of figures when Karigan's voice interrupted. "What are you working on?" she questioned. He glanced up to see her standing beside his desk. "If you don't mind me asking," she added quickly, coloring slightly.

"I don't mind at all. Though I'm afraid my answer is rather mundane. I am simply reviewing budget reports for my meeting in," Zachary glanced at the clock, "thirty minutes. Where is Xavier?"

"Asleep on the couch."

"I suppose it is naptime." Zachary reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her toward him. She resisted a bit but eventually allowed him to pull her onto his knee.

"Zachary, anyone could walk in."

"Not with Donal and Fastion standing guard." He breathed in deeply, relaxing with her familiar scent. He had not realized just how much he had missed her until that moment. "Tell me, Karigan, how are you really?" he finally asked.

"I really am fine. The wound healed nicely, so much so that my father even agreed to allow me to return to Sacor City by myself since he was not yet ready to travel. Though I think my aunts had something to do with that. They sensed that I missed you." She blushed slightly at the admission.

"And I you," he told her. He pulled her backwards against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. They spent a few minutes in silence, enjoying the peace that came with being together again.

"The saddlebag you brought with you," he said, glancing at where it still sat in front of his desk where she had dropped it. "I'm guessing it has the dark moonstone?"

"Yes. I had thought it best to keep it with me until we could store it in the tombs."

He nodded, fingering the cleft of his chin in thought. "It did not seem to affect me as much as it did on the road. I barely even noticed its presence."

Karigan nodded. "I noticed that as well. I am guessing either being away from Blackveil diminished its dark power or it simply decreased over time."

"But it was getting stronger at first," Zachary pointed out.

Karigan shrugged, and they fell silent as both contemplated what that could mean. Finally, Karigan broke the silence, switching to a less puzzling topic. "So, what is the story with Quinn and Xavier?" Zachary gave her a brief synopsis, and after he finished, she cocked her head to the side, considering. "I suppose this means we will not be able to announce anything until he returns and the rumors die down."

"I am truly sorry about that," Zachary told her. "I wish there was some other way, but I could not think of one. Quinn is right that Haden will take the news better if Xavier is not present. Though I doubt that she will take it well no matter what." He frowned slightly.

"I cannot say that I blame her." Her tone was a bit bitter, but it also had a hint of worry. Zachary guessed why quickly.

"That is not us, Karigan. Quinn and Haden never loved one another. They were married for political reasons. Truthfully, that is one reason why I do not want to do the same. But more importantly, I love you. I will never betray you." He cupped her chin and turned her head so she faced him, allowing her to see his earnestness. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"I believe you." They fell quiet again, and she took his hand in hers, absent-mindedly playing with his fingers. He shivered slightly at her touch but did not make another move, conscious that they were still growing comfortable with one another. As she ran a finger lightly over his callouses, she remarked softly. "I have always liked your hands. They do not seem like the hands of a man accustomed to sitting in luxury while others suffer. I think they represent what makes you a good king."

Zachary gave a small smile. "The callouses are mostly from sword master training." He squeezed her to him, but a knock interrupted them before he could say more.

"Sire, it's time for the meeting," Fastion said through the door.

"I will be out in a minute," Zachary promised. Turning to Karigan, he gave her a soft kiss. One of her hands came up to rest on his cheek, her fingers stroking it softly.

"You haven't let your beard grow back," she remarked.

He smiled as he helped her slide off his lap. "You told me while we were traveling that you liked me clean-shaven, so I thought I would try it for awhile."

Her eyes went wide as she realized he had changed his appearance for her. "Zachary, you didn't have to do that. It was just an offhand comment. I really do not mind if you keep your beard."

He shrugged. "It was time for a change anyway. I grew the beard when I first took the throne because it made me look older and increased the trust of some. I'm older now, so it's not as necessary. Besides, perhaps now my lack of facial hair will serve to remind people that I am still a young man who has plenty of time to sire an heir." He smiled before glancing at the sofa where Xavier still slept.

"I can watch him," Karigan offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you."

"It's fine. I really don't mind. He seems like a well-behaved child."

"He is. Though he's quite wary of strangers. Except you, it seems."

Karigan shrugged, blushing slightly. "Children have always seemed to like me."

"They have good taste." On impulse, Zachary leaned forward, kissing her again. "There is a stack of some of his favorite books on my desk," he told her. "Feel free to stay here as long as you like. You should have the study to yourself until I return, but unfortunately, that might be a few hours yet. If you need something to eat, you can just use the bell pull to call someone. Or. . ." He trailed off, frowning as he realized just what the servants would think if they found Karigan and Xavier alone in his study.

Karigan snorted. "I cannot even imagine what rumors _that_ would start among the servants. We can eat in the main dining hall. I do not mind."

"If you are sure. Do not hesitate to interrupt my meeting if you would rather. Trust me, you would be doing me a favor." He grinned at her, pressing another kiss to her lips, pulling away before he lost all his willpower. He quickly donned his great coat and the silver fillet marking his station before grabbing the reports and striding to the door. Fastion and Donal met him outside, flanking him as they made their way to the East Hall where the budget meeting would take place.

Two hours later, Zachary was wishing he could have found some way to excuse himself from the meeting. They had spent the entire two hours arguing about the figures on the papers he had been reviewing, for each advisor felt the funds of the kingdom should be allocated in a different way. The debate was causing a pounding to start in Zachary's temple, so he tuned out the advisors' words, focusing instead on the numbers on the page in front of him. Numbers were easier. It did not take him long to find a mistake, and he grabbed a pen, marking through the incorrect figure and quickly adding the correct digits instead. Inleigh, the advisor nearest him, looked over his shoulder as he made his correction, and the older man laughed. "I always forget just how good you are with numbers, Excellency," he remarked. "We should just have you do the budgets."

"I am sure you would have caught it eventually," Zachary said solicitously.

"Perhaps. Now, about the money for the northern forest-" Before he could say anything about the forest, however, the doors opened, and a Green Foot skidded in. The boy bowed hastily before the king.

"Sire, I just saw Rider G'ladheon. She asked me to find you and tell you that Xavier-" Zachary did not wait for the boy to finish, for he was already moving quickly toward the door of the room, heedless of the curious looks of the others in the room. Thousands of thoughts vied for prominence in his head. He knew Karigan would not have interrupted him without something important. What if Xavier was hurt badly? What if he was lost? What if. . .

Zachary reached the doors before his thoughts spiraled too far out of control, and it did not take him long to find Karigan and Xavier, for the boy's sobs carried well in the corridor. He was at Karigan's side almost immediately, noting that neither she nor Xavier appeared overly hurt though there was blood on her tunic. He could not see the source. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Karigan apologized. "But he insisted on seeing only you."

"Is he hurt?" Zachary reached out, and Karigan transferred the boy to his arms. He let his eyes roam Xavier's body for a moment, searching for any sign of injury. The blood seemed concentrated around a large rip in Xavier's trousers.

"Not badly. He did not want to read anymore, so I suggested we go see the horses. He ran ahead when we got close to the stables, and I could not stop him. He fell over and scraped up his knee and hands." Karigan was pacing worriedly, chewing on her bottom lip. Upon hearing that Xavier suffered nothing more serious than a scraped knee, Zachary shifted the boy's weight to his shoulder. He supported him with one arm as his other reached out to grab Karigan and stop her pacing.

"Calm down, Karigan. He's fine."

"You should never have let me watch him. He's hurt because of me."

"He's hurt because he's a four-year-old boy who has too much energy which is probably mostly my fault. I have not had as much time as I would like to take him outside and let him run around."

"But if he had come with you-"

"If he had come with me, he likely would have interrupted the budget meeting a dozen times already and irritated most of my advisors. Not to mention that he could just as easily have fallen down in the meeting as he did outside. This is not your fault." She nodded, finally stopping her pacing. Zachary let his hand fall from her arm, placing it against Xavier's back. They boy had started to calm with the comforting presence of his cousin and was currently simply sniffling into Zachary's collar. Zachary murmured words of comfort as his hand made soothing passes down the boy's back. "Why don't you go get a mender?" Zachary suggested to Karigan. She nodded, quickly turning toward the Mending Wing. Zachary watched her go until a new voice interrupted him.

"You know, I can certainly see why the rumors have started," Laren remarked. Zachary turned to face the Rider Captain, still rocking slightly to soothe Xavier.

"He's not my son, Laren. You of all people should know." She had the decency to look chagrined at that, but he softened his words with a smile. He knew she knew more about his intimate relationships than he told her and checked up on him, ensuring he had not sired a child. But he also knew she had done so out of concern, not curiosity

"Still, the boy obviously trusts you and looks almost exactly like you did as a child. What is going on, Zachary? I want to help you, but I cannot do that if you won't confide in me."

"Alas, it is not my place to say. For now, just know that I am helping a friend. Everything else will become clear in time."

"I hope it is soon. For your sake, and for the boy's. The court rumors are growing rather nasty." Zachary nodded, frowning slightly. He, too, hoped Quinn would not be much longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Estora made her way to the castle gardens, lost in thought. Her father had informed her the previous night that Lords Arey and Bairdly were on their way to Sacor City. She knew why they were coming. Her father seemed ready to do anything to ensure she would be queen, even threaten to use his influence to unbalance the monarchy. Estora was not sure what to think about the fact that he was willing to go so far. She loved her father and had trusted him to do what was right for most of her life. But she also believed that King Zachary truly was a good monarch, and it did not sit well with her that her father was willing to threaten his position.

She started through the gate into the garden, and a black-clad figure she had not seen before emerged from the shadows. Estora recognized him as one of Zachary's Weapons though she could not remember his name. Interesting. That meant Zachary was in the garden somewhere. Perhaps it would be a good chance to talk with him away from prying eyes, to try and figure out what his thoughts were on the marriage contract.

The Weapon seemed to recognize her, and he bowed, sinking back into the shadows. She watched, surprised at how well he blended in with his surroundings. Even though she knew he was there, it was hard to pick him out. She supposed that was his purpose, but in truth, the Weapons' ability to fade into the background made her a bit uneasy. She would have to grow accustomed to it, though, if she were to be queen. There would be many more Weapons in her future.

As she rounded a corner, she caught sight of Zachary. He held the hand of the small boy her father believed was his bastard child. Estora had to admit, she could see why her father believed the two to be father and son. Surprisingly, however, the thought that Zachary had a child did not bother her as much as she had expected. Estora had always wanted children, and having an heir to the throne would take the pressure off her once they married. Perhaps the boy was a blessing in disguise.

Estora stepped closer to the pair, clearing her throat to draw their attention. Both turned, and Zachary gave her a small smile. The boy, however, shrank against Zachary's legs, hiding his face. "Lady Estora, it is nice to see you," Zachary said as she curtseyed. "I don't believe you have met Xavier yet." He placed a hand between the boy's shoulder blades.

"I have not had the pleasure. Xavier is a lovely name."

The boy turned slightly, and Estora saw he had wrinkled his nose. "Not lovely," he argued. "He was a hero in the Long War." Estora glanced at Zachary who shrugged.

"So I am told. Would you like to walk with us?"

"That sounds lovely." Estora fell into step beside him. Though she purposefully chose the side Xavier walked on, hoping to draw him into a conversation, the boy immediately moved to Zachary's other side, almost as if he were avoiding her. Zachary gave her a rueful smile.

"He is a bit shy," he said.

"I understand. I was shy as a child as well. I am sure eventually he will grow more comfortable with me." They began walking, talking of nothing important. Xavier continued to avoid Estora; even when she stepped around Zachary to sniff a particularly interesting flower, he switched sides to stay far away from her. It bothered her more than she liked to admit. She had always considered herself good with children, but no matter how many times she tried to draw him into the conversation, he refused to speak.

A few minutes after they had started their walk, Xavier suddenly stepped away from Zachary's side. For a moment, Estora thought she had finally found a way to draw his interest, but she quickly realized she was mistaken. "Karigan!" the boy shouted, rushing forward. Estora glanced up to see the Green Rider crouch down to meet the previously taciturn boy in a hug. A wave of jealousy passed over Estora as she wondered just how Karigan had come to know the boy as well as she obviously did. After all, Estora was the one marrying Zachary. It should have been her that Xavier was hugging.

Karigan whispered something to the boy, and his eyes lit up. He bounced back to Zachary, even consenting to approach him on the side where Estora stood. "Karigan says they have a new pony in the stables and that maybe the stable master will let me ride! Can I go, Cousin Zachary? Please!"

Zachary chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "I assume you confirmed that Karigan was willing to take you," he said, meeting Karigan's eye. She smiled and nodded. "And did you thank her?"

"I did. So can I go?"

Zachary laughed, and Estora found she quite liked the sound. "Yes, you may go. But be good." Xavier nodded, skipping off towards Karigan. He held out a hand, and the young woman took it before glancing back at Zachary and Estora. Her eyes quickly flitted from one to the other before meeting and holding Zachary's gaze. A question and answer seemed to flow between them, and Estora wished she knew what it was. Before she could puzzle long, however, Karigan had turned away, leading the now chatty young boy out of the gardens. "Would you like to continue?" Zachary inquired. "I confess, I have been meaning to speak with you for some time, so this is a nice excuse to do so."

"Yes, that would be lovely." Estora's heart raced at the possibility of what he might want to discuss. Perhaps he would finally bring up the marriage contract that had been hanging over her for what seemed like ages.

"Excellent." He led her to a bench and helped her to sit on it. "I wanted to talk about the marriage contract." Estora kept her expression neutral, but inside, her heart leapt.

"What about it?"

"Is it truly what you want?"

Estora stared at him in shock for a moment. Why did it matter what she wanted? The marriage was what her father wanted and what the kingdom expected. However, he had not asked either of those questions. He seemed concerned with her wants, her happiness. That realization made her answer easier. She was not sure she loved him yet, not as she loved F'ryan, but she was now sure she could love him in time. "I think I would be content in a marriage with you."

He gave a gentle smile. "Captain Mapstone would tell me that is a true but carefully worded answer."

"What about you? Is the marriage contract what you want?"

"I think you are a lovely woman, and any man would be lucky to call you his wife."

"Now it is you who chooses your words carefully." She thought for a moment. "Do you want to marry me?" she questioned bluntly. He did not respond, choosing instead to stare out across the garden. Estora's heart sank, for that was all the answer she needed. "I see."

"My reluctance has nothing to do with you, my lady," Zachary assured her. "I meant what I said earlier—you are a beautiful woman, and I am sure many men would be happy to call you their wife."

"But you are not one of them? Why not refuse the contract then?"

"Alas, it is not always about what I want. I am sure you know that well. What about you? Do you want to marry me? Could you ever be more than just content with me?"

Estora considered the question carefully. After losing F'ryan, she had assumed she would never love again. However, looking at Zachary now, she saw many of the same qualities that had drawn her to F'ryan in the first place. He was strong, perhaps even stronger than her deceased lover, and she knew he would always do what was right. She remembered watching him in the throne room during Amilton's coup, remembered the way he had faced his brother without fear, ready to do what was best for Sacordia even if that meant the loss of his own life. Yes, she could certainly be more than content with him, could likely even love him. "I think I could," she answered honestly.

"But you do not love me."

"Not yet, but I do believe I would come to love you." His eyes dimmed slightly, and he returned his gaze to the garden. "My parents had never met one another until two weeks before their wedding, and they have done quite well together. I think we could be much the same." She studied him for a moment, admiring the strong line of his jaw, clearly visible now that he was clean-shaven. She wondered idly why he had shaved his beard. It took years off his age. "You do not love me either." Her tone was not accusatory though she did feel a bit of despair at the realization.

"Mm, I always knew I would likely not marry for love," he said. His thoughts seemed far away, and she wondered if he even realized whom he was talking to anymore. Estora's heart sank slightly when he made no mention of coming to love her in time as she had. In fact, he looked almost resigned to his fate. His expression was certainly not one of eager anticipation that Estora would much prefer on a future husband when discussing their nuptials. "Marrying would certainly be the easier option."

"There are many who anticipate a union between us," Estora agreed.

"Yes. However, I have never been one to pursue the easy option." He turned to her with a wry smile, and Estora once more felt a pang of familiarity. He was not F'ryan, but despite their relative positions, the two were much more similar than she had first believed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He was quiet for so long she thought he had forgotten the question. But he did eventually answer. "I want. . . I want to believe that there is a place for hopes and dreams." His expression was distant again, and Estora realized with a start why he was so reluctant. King Zachary was in love, most likely with someone of whom the nobles would not approve. She wondered if perhaps Xavier was his son despite his attestations to the contrary. Maybe he was still in love with the boy's mother. Of course, that did not explain why he had only recently brought the boy to Sacor City. He was an enigma, one Estora wanted desperately to unravel, but it seemed the more she tried, the more confusing he was.

Sympathy and jealousy warred for dominance in Estora's head. She knew well the pain of a forbidden love, and she certainly did not wish that on him. But if he just gave her a chance, she could make him quite happy. Maybe he would forget about whatever woman he thought he loved. "I think that sometimes, Aeryc knows us better than we know ourselves," she finally said. He looked at her, frowning slightly. "Sometimes, our hopes and dreams may not actually be what is best for us," she clarified.

"And sometimes, they may help us down a path we previously thought impossible to travel." He smiled, but there was a slight challenge to it. He rose from the bench, taking her hand and pressing a light kiss to the back of it. "It was good to see you, Lady Estora. Pass on my best wishes to your father." His words were perfectly polite, but Estora still felt that there was mockery to them. But maybe she was just overly sensitive. Before she could say anything else, he had swept out of the garden. She spent a few minutes more on the bench before rising and leaving more slowly. Her middle sister, Bella, met her as she exited.

"I just saw the king walk out of here a few minutes ago," Bella remarked.

"Yes, we had a pleasant conversation," Estora said, allowing her years of training to hide her true feelings about the encounter.

"Alone? You know father will not like that you met him without a chaperone."

"It was an accidental meeting. I am sure father will forgive me. Besides, we are no longer teenagers. We are both grown adults who are perfectly capable of acting honorably."

Bella sighed wistfully. "I wish I was old enough to marry. You are so lucky. Especially to be marrying him. Not only is he the king, but he's also a very nice man and also extremely handsome. I would love to marry a man like him, even if he was not the king."

"You have a couple years yet. I am sure you will find someone."

"Maybe. But not someone like him. I just love watching him move around. He is so graceful, but there is power in his movement, too. Most men are either too burly or too flabby."

Estora could not stop the chuckle that escaped from her mouth. Bella was at an age where she noticed every man who walked by and felt the need to comment on their appearance. "You are speaking of your king," Estora reminded her sister.

"Yes, but he will be my brother-in-law soon, too."

That brought a fresh wave of jealousy to the surface. Bella spoke with such surety, and Estora was sure many felt the same. They expected her to marry the king. Estora could not even begin to imagine what whispers might follow them if they did not marry. "I do not know that that makes it any better," she said, forcing a teasing smile on her face. She led the way back into the castle, her thoughts still racing. She knew Zachary would be unhappy if they were to marry. In fact, despite the fact that he was an honorable man, she suspected he would be tempted to stray from their marriage bed which could have disastrous consequences. Could she really consign him to that life? Could she force him into a marriage he did not want knowing that there was someone out there who had his true affections? Years before, the answer would have been yes, but her time with F'ryan had taught her that the heart did not always follow convention. But it could be made to change. Perhaps that was the true answer, the one which would make everyone happy. She would help Zachary learn to love her.


End file.
